La Misión
by Brigit.b5
Summary: Ella era bella fragil como una rosa. Él era una bestia esclavo de sus impulsos. Una misión desencadenará el caos, unirá y separá por siempre los destinos de todos.Traicion, muerte, odio y pasión. "Todos los lugares estan infectados por ti"
1. El comienzo

Disclaimer: Los personajes etc etc etc.. pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Hola! Bueno que decir, retome el escribir =) y mas exactamente esta historia basada en un fic mio sin terminar "Nuestra Pequeña Venganza". Debido a que no me terminó de convencer pense "crearlo" de nuevo. Partiendo de cero, meter otro "argumento" entre medias y hacerlo menos lioso. Espero que os guste. Para quien leyó mi antiguo fic decir que habrá partes que estan basadas, otras iguales etc..etc.._

_Espero sus comentarios sobre la historia y si debo continuarlo.. (aun estoy indecisa, es algo que me pasa siempre)._

* * *

><p>Sus lágrimas enfriaban lo que se suponía que era una almohada. Su ausencia había borrado todo rastro de sonrisa en su cara. Se sentía sola. Pasaba las noches llorando, sus ojos ya no brillaban igual. Él la había dejado, él había prescindido de ella. Agarraba firmemente su almohada mientras se convulsionaba levemente debido al llanto. La única persona que había mostrado interés en ella ya no estaba. Hermione Granger no aguantaba más, no aguantaba la dura espera que suponía alejarse de él.<p>

Se levantó torpemente de la cama y se dirigió al armario. Siempre lo supo, él no era para ella. Ella no se había engañado tampoco, sabía que había sido una relación de "niños" pero aun así, ella acunaba felizmente aquel recuerdo, aquel momento en que por primera vez alguien le había dicho que era hermosa.

Se tapó la boca con la mano para no hacer ningún ruido mientras lloraba, cogió uno foto algo arrugada y la guardó en su bolsillo mientras otra lágrima se le escapaba. Apretó fuertemente la foto en su bolsillo. Un pequeño gemido se le escapó de entre sus labios con un claro tinte de dolor. Suspiro, pesadamente. Cogió una gran sudadera del armario y unos calcetines, recogió rápidamente el pelo y miro la puerta en silencio. Decidiéndose a dar el paso.

Días antes

Realmente era bastante irónico que aquel preciso día hiciera más calor que cualquier otro. El cielo parecía burlarse de la pena ajena con su cielo claro y brillante sonriendo a todas aquellas personas vistiendo de negro. Reinaba una extraña calma. La gente silenciosamente se miraban entre sí. Era una época turbia, todos lo sabían. Últimamente no habían ido muy bien las cosas, y decir "no muy bien" no hacia justicia ninguna al tiempo tan caótico que azotaba al mundo mágico. Pocos meses atrás Dumbledore había sido asesinado por alguien en quien el confiaba plenamente: Severus Snape. Esto por si solo era muy alarmante si no fuera porque el mundo mágico había colapsado completamente. La muerte de Dumbledore supuso la total rendición, aunque la gente así no lo creyera. Pocos habían que se resistían aun al lado Oscuro. Era como una pequeña bruma que imperceptiblemente que contaminaba todo, de forma demasiado sutil. El ministerio al parecer había conseguido resistir, aunque probablemente no por mucho tiempo, junto con Hogwarts. Eran las dos "murallas" del mundo mágico, los únicos resquicios de paz y serenidad ante el caos. Y allí estaban ellos tres. Parados.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí. En momentos como aquellos no hacían falta palabras. Otra perdida, el mismo dolor, diferente pena. Harry tomo la mano de Hermione fuertemente intentando mandarle fuerza en aquellos momentos. Ron observo delante de ellos a la multitud guiándoles en su camino.

Tenían que estar atentos a todos, era algo vital en aquellos precisos momentos, habían más traidores de lo que se quería reconocer. Harry apretó sutilmente la mano de Hermione dándole fuerzas.

Los tres pasaron desapercibidos entre la multitud dirigiéndose a unos asientos situados en el lateral para ver la ceremonia.

-Calmaros. Nadie parece reconocerlo. Nuevamente Hermione fue brillante. Nunca se me ocurriría aplicar esos cambios a la poción multijugos – Ron miraba atentamente al frente intentando hablar entre susurros

Los tres permanecieron en silencio nuevamente escrutando entre la multitud a algún posible sospechoso.

-Esto no está bien. Esto no es justo. Deberíamos haber venido como somos nosotros no ocultarnos en falsos trajes. Realmente él se merecía algo mejor. No personas sospechando unas de otras. Más preocupadas por si mismas que por él – Hermione escondía su cara entre sus manos y hablaba entrecortadamente, como si le doliese pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Lo sabemos Hermione. Y te entendemos. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Sabíamos perfectamente cuando el desapareció que no existía otro final posible para él, únicamente la muerte.

Hermione sollozó y Ron coloco una mano en su espalda.

-Deberíamos haberle ayudado cuando aviso. Deberíamos haber estado con él. No debían haberle atrapado en aquella maldita emboscada. Todo por un, por un…

-Por un maldito traidor – terminó de decir Ron

-.. Sí. Víktor debería haber muerto honradamente, como él quería en la lucha. No por culpa de un maldito traidor que le delató. Él era Víktor Krum ¡Maldita sea! Se supone que sabía defenderse y no era tonto. ¿Por qué no estuvo más atento, por qué?

Se quedaron en silencio durante toda la ceremonia. Víktor fue enterrado solemnemente ante la atenta mirada de su familia, amigos y conocidos. Los tres permanecieron quietos y juntos tomándose de las manos intentando parecer fuertes en aquellos momentos.

-Es la hora chicos, creo que deberíamos ir al mausoleo y despedirnos.

Ron y Hermione asintieron ante las palabras de Harry y se dirigieron silenciosamente a la entrada del mausoleo principal.

Viktor Krum había desaparecido unos meses atrás en una misión secreta de la Orden en Bulgaria. Nada parecería sospechoso si no fuera porque era "altamente secreta". Eso hace especular sobre un posible Traidor en el bando de la Orden él cual todavía no se ha descubierto. Víktor había desaparecido pocos días después de haber comenzado con la misión. Horas antes del suceso se comunicó con ellos comentándoles sobre su preocupación de que todo, raramente marchaba mejor de lo previsto y especulaba con un posible infiltrado. Nadie imaginó que horas más tarde el desaparecería y meses después fuera encontrado su cuerpo sin vida a las afueras de Veliko Tarnovo. Él había sido enviado allí principalmente para investigar sobre un castillo en la zona. Junto con un par de personas más. Al parecer él era el único desaparecido.

Hermione apretó nuevamente la manga de la túnica de Harry recordando cuando habían hablado con él y su preocupación tachada en un principio como "algo normal" "nada alarmante". Secó una lágrima solitaria que rodaba por su mejilla y sutilmente se metía parte de su puño en la mano mordiéndolo intentando no hacer ningún sonido alarmante que indicara su actual derrumbamiento. Caminaron arrastrando los pies entre las hojas secas y el frio césped cubierto de rocío. Miraban a derecha e izquierda mientras caminaban. En silencio llegaron a la gran puerta de hierro del Mausoleo Blanco de la familia Krum. En silencio observaron el imponente ataúd de Viktor de un color tan negro como el ébano lleno de flores tanto encima de él como por todo el suelo del mausoleo.

Hermione pasó la mano sobre la fina superficie del ataúd. Lisa y sin una pequeña imperfección.

Lagrimas se le escaparon nuevamente y las limpio rápidamente. Dejó un leve beso en la superficie y coloco una tímida flor. Giro sobre sus tacones y se dirigió nuevamente a sus amigos.

-Hermione – dijo Harry tomándola por los hombros – es todo lo que puedes hacer por él. No te mortifiques más.

-Harry pero…

-Lo sé, créeme. Y te entiendo. Entiendo la perdida y el dolor. Créeme. Pero es malo mortificarse. No tuviste la culpa. Debemos irnos ya. No podemos estar aquí por mucho más tiempo. Sé que querías darle una mejor despedida pero no es posible. No con los tiempos que corren.

Hermione asintió imperceptiblemente. Y caminó junto a sus amigos rumbo a una parte del cementerio donde desaparecerían.

El cementerio parecía ahora desolado. Apenas y quedaban ahora un par de personas demorándose entre las tumbas antes de irse a su hogar. Zigzaguearon entre un par de tumbas rumbo a una persona vestida de negro que las esperaban en un extremo del cementerio junto a un árbol. Sabían que gente de la orden habían ido al entierro pero no se imaginaron que alguno de ellos se quedara esperándoles. Ellos no les habían dicho que irían, y aunque de cierta forma lo supieran ellos no les dijeron "como iban a ir" ni que utilizarían para "camuflarse" entre la gente.

Se miraron confusamente entre ellos y se dirigieron rumbo al extraño que les esperaba en el árbol. Iba con una larga túnica negra que le cubría la cabeza. Solo podían diferenciarse sus zapatos también negros, que sobresalían un poco de debajo de su túnica. Los tres se saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Os estaba esperando pero no podía interrumpiros

-¿Cómo…? - logro articular Harry al extraño

-Creo que puedo reconocer a mi hermano en cualquier lugar en el que esté no creéis

Ron miró absorto a su hermano mientras este enseñaba parte de su cara retirando parte de la capucha

-¡Bill!

Ron sonrió alegremente a su hermano y estrecho fuertemente su brazo

-Antes que desvelemos información importante debemos hacer el intercambio. ¿Cómo sé que tú eres Ron?

-Yo le conté a Amanda Jones que tenías acné con pus extraña cuando tenías 13 años y por eso jamás volvió a hablarte. Le dije que era infeccioso.

La risa estallo entre Harry y Hermione, aun leve, era una risa genuina que hacía tiempo no habían podido disfrutar.

-¡Fuiste tú!, maldito enano. Siempre pensé que fueron Fred y George. ¡Estuve dos años viendo como las chicas se escondían de mí!

Ron sonrió a su hermano

-No es para tanto. No te alarmes.

-De acuerdo. Yo le dije a papa y a mama que tirabas los jerseys de mama la navidad pasada. Por eso te tejió cuatro y te obligo a ponértelos siempre con un hechizo para no quitártelos.

-¡Chivato!

Harry y Hermione volvieron a reírse fuertemente ante el comentario. Y miraron a ambos hermanos.

-sé que esta es la forma más efectiva para reconocernos. Pero juro que la odio. Profundamente. – dijo Bill mirando a Ron, Harry y Hermione – pero no es por esto que he venido para hablar con vosotros

Los tres le miraron absortos

-Tengo una nueva misión para vosotros. Debido al posible traidor en nuestras filas solo tendréis conciencia de ella vosotros, Kingsley y yo. ¿Supone algún problema?

-No pero, ¿no será muy difícil una misión estando en Hogwarts?

-No realmente. La misión es "en y sobre" Hogwarts. Pero debo puntualizar que no es la misma misión para todos ustedes. Harry y Ron tendrán una misión y Hermione otra totalmente diferente. Tomad.

Entrego dos sobres prácticamente iguales uno a Harry y el otro a Hermione. Hermione tomo el suyo con las manos temblorosas

-¿Por qué Hermione tiene una misión ella sola? Ella nunca ha hecho una misión sin nosotros

-Lo sé. Pero esta es indispensable. Solo puede realizarla ella.

-¿Qué es? – dijo Harry demasiado preocupado

-Ella – suspiró sonoramente Bill – esto es muy duro y probablemente no os guste. Ella debe… debe infiltrarse entre los Slytherins. Debe acercarse a ellos.

Los tres amigos permanecieron parados pareciendo estatuas perfectamente talladas. Nada, ningún sentimiento, movimiento os expresión delataría que podían moverse.

-No puede ser…

**1.-**

Hermione permanecía tumbada en su cama de Grimound Place. Había terminado de completar su maleta y leer el manual que le había dado la orden. No habían muchas especificaciones. Únicamente un contacto en el colegio que le ayudaría si surgiesen problemas y otro de la orden al cual debería comunicar sus progresos y lo que necesitara de fuera del colegio. La cosa no parecía muy complicada: "acercarse a un grupo de gente". Esto se complica si le sumas que el 100% eran hijos de mortífagos, posibles mortífagos y enemigos desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento. Era una tarea prácticamente imposible. Pero más imposible era pensar que Harry o Ron pudieran hacerlo. Por lo menos ella no se dejaba llevar tanto por sus emociones y por supuesto no era tan temperamental como Ron.

Cogió el asa de su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya estaba lista.

Arrastró pesadamente su maleta escalones abajo levantando grandes capas de polvo a su paso. Tosió un par de veces sonoramente y agarró más fuerte su maleta con miedo a tropezarse. Llevaba puesta la ropa para partir desde Grinmound Place hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts. Colocó la maleta a un lado de la puerta golpeándola con la punta del pie para pegarla más a la pared junto a las maletas de Harry y Ron que ya estaban en la cocina esperándola.

Sacó un pequeño coletero de la muñeca y se hizo una coleta algo desarreglada dejando algún que otro cabello suelto. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a mirar al suelo a las maletas.

-¡Harry, Ron! ¿Guardasteis todo cierto?

Un susurro parecido a un gemido le llegó procedente de la cocina.

-Supongo que si – dijo Hermione en voz baja más para ella que para sus amigos – ¡Voy a recoger un par de cosas que me deje arriba ahora bajo!

Caminó nuevamente a las escaleras ignorando el retrato de la Sra. Black. Lentamente la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando paso a una despeinada cabellera de color azabache

-Date prisa, Kingsley llegara en unos segundos.

Hermione dio una rápida mirada a su amigo y se dirigió escalones subiéndolos de dos en dos. Abrió la puerta sonoramente y pasó a su habitación como si fuera un huracán. Reunió un par de objetos que había dejado olvidados.

Termino de guardar sus papeles. Transformo el sobre y lo metió en un falso bolso de gran profundidad hechizado por ella. Metió su barita en su bolsillo e hizo un hueco dentro del bolso para dejar más espacio. Ahora ya si definitivamente estaba lista.

-Pásame un poco más de café Harry, estoy que creo q caeré al suelo del sueño que tengo.

Harry rellenó la taza de café de Hermione y volvió a sentarse en su lugar dejando nuevamente un pesado silencio en la cocina.

-Bueno, cuales son las nuevas Kingsley. Porque supongo que no es una visita de cortesía para llevarnos a King's Cross según como están las cosas – interrumpió la voz de Harry

-No, me temo que no. Pero no es una visita del todo mala – dijo Kingsley esbozando una sonrisa tímida – vengo aquí para saber si teníais todo preparado y hablar con la señorita Granger sobre su misión.

-Soy toda oídos – dijo Hermione terminando su segunda taza de café

-Me temo que tengo novedades en su plan. Necesito que averigüe y se acerque todo lo posible a Astoria Greengrass-Ron miro interrogativamente a Kingsley pero este último no lo noto- me temo que es el eslabón más débil en el grupo y una de las que más nos interesa. Su familia aún permanece de forma neutra en la guerra, aunque no creo que por mucho tiempo y nos han informado que es la posible novia de Malfoy. Necesitamos que te acerques a ella pero manteniéndote alejada de su hermana. Digamos que su hermana Daphne según nuestros informantes es algo "especial" a comparación de Astoria.

Hermione miró confundida a Kingsley

-¿Astoria? Ni siquiera la conozco, jamás la he visto en el grupo de Slytherin.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa señorita Granger. Todo esto ha sucedido en este verano. Aunque creo decirle que pese a que nunca la haya visto me temo que si sabe quién es ella. ¿Recuerdas a Mark Sullivan?

Hermione se quedó totalmente estática en su sitio. Parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de las cuencas de la impresión.

-¿Astoria era "ella" cierto?

-Me temo que si señorita Granger

Hermione se levantó rápidamente empujando la silla y haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¿Y cómo pretendes que me acerque a ella? ¿Después de lo que pasó?

Kingsley miró confundido a Hermione esta vez.

-Créeme, no sé qué sucedió con ese hombre. Tampoco es que me interese, pero el actualmente está desaparecido asique no debes preocuparte por nada debido a que nadie sabe nada. A no ser que tú lo contases ahora.

-No seré tan estúpida.

-Nunca pensé eso de ti. Por lo demás, ¿está totalmente claro? – Kingsley no espero ninguna respuesta antes de volver a responder – tu primer objetivo es acercarte a Astoria Greengrass. Toma el resto de datos para todo lo referente a la misión. – Kingsley abrió una gran bolsa dejando a la vista un gran número de botellitas – estas son una serie de pociones por si las necesitas y otras por si las cosas se ponen muy negras. Están numeradas y embotelladas correctamente para abrirse mágicamente y que no se rompan.

Hermione cogió uno a uno todos los frasquitos y los fue mirando y metiéndolos cuidadosamente en su bolso uno a uno. Pudo reconocer la mayoría de las pociones que había, pero otras no.

-Supongo que ya que es tu misión acercarte a Astoria te convendría compartir alguna afición y dado que la única afición posible que realizara "visiblemente" al público en Hogwarts es vuelo, tome la decisión de comprarte una escoba. ¿Supongo que sabes volar cierto? Por cierto aquí están los datos para encontrarte con tu "contacto" en Hogwarts

-Supone mal – dijo Ron riendo entre dientes- suspendió en primero vuelo pero la aprobaron por ayudar a la Sra. Hooch. Y si eso no fuera suficiente tiene un gran pavor a las escobas. ¿Sabes que se pone un escudo cuando va a vernos jugar Quiddich?

Harry y Ron disimularon una pequeña carcajada ante la enfadada mirada de Hermione

-Creo que Kingsley no necesita tantos datos Ron – dijo con cara de enfado mirándole directamente a los ojos – No se preocupe, aprenderé a volar lo antes posible – terminó Hermione con una sonrisa poco convencida

-Pues no me demoro más. Deberíamos irnos ya rumbo a King's Cross – dijo mirando su reloj – no querréis llegar tarde en vuestro primer día – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara dirigiéndose a la puerta – Hogwarts os espera.

**2.-**

-Sigo sin entender porque tienes que hacer ese tipo de misión. Realmente no sé qué le pasa a Kingsley últimamente. Esto es un riesgo demasiado grande.

-Ya lo has dicho ocho veces Ron. ¿Qué parte no entiendes de "necesario" y "secreto"? – Dijo Hermione visiblemente cansada de la conversación de su amigo – Estamos en un vagón, atestado de alumnos y profesores. A parte, es necesario, nadie más puede intentar vigilar lo que hacen. Y no es algo tan peligroso. Os tengo a vosotros, a la orden y a un infiltrado.

-Hermione no nos ha dado tiempo a pensarlo claramente. No han pasado ni dos días desde el entierro. Y ahora esta misión. Realmente no deberíamos tomarnos un poco de tiempo para procesar el entierro, los nuevos tiempos, la vuelta a Hogwarts y ahora le debemos sumar la misión. – Harry se estiró perezosamente en el asiento del vagón – Realmente necesitamos tiempo, pero es evidente que tiempo es no que no tenemos y no podemos prescindir de ello. Asique Ron, no lo hagas más difícil.

-¿Te estas poniendo de su parte? – dijo Ron confundido

-¿De parte de quien Ron? – Pregunto Hermione a su amigo – Actualmente no hay partes Ron. O ellos o nosotros. No hay tonalidades grises por duro que parezca. Y las cosas hay que hacerlas y punto. Y no hay peros que valgan.

Ron suspiró sonoramente.

-Oh créeme. Esto será mucho peor para mí que para vosotros

-¿Sabes que si tienes algún problema nos debes avisar prácticamente al instante no?

-Claro que si Harry

Ambos se recostaron en sus respectivos asientos comiendo grageas y ranas de chocolate.

-¿Has pensado ya algo Hermione? Digo, es algo complicado ya que tú... bueno…

-No, apenas y tuve 2 días para pensar con mayor claridad sobre la misión y aun no pensé nada al respecto. No sé qué táctica seguir. Ni siquiera se quién es el infiltrado. Creo que hablare con el sobre el plan

-No confíes mucho en el

-Lo sé

-Por si acaso

-Pero, prométenos una cosa Hermione. Prométeme que jamás entraras sola en la casa común de Slytherin...

La pregunta de Harry la dejo totalmente descolocada

-Pero, la misión...

-Nada, eres más importante que la misión. Prométenos que si alguna vez debes entrar nos avisaras y entraremos contigo o seremos tu salvoconducto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero…

-¿De acuerdo?

Hermione quiso protestar pero probablemente su protesta daría igual.

-Lo que tú digas Harry, lo que tú digas.

El tren siguió su propio ritmo rumbo a Hogwarts.

**3.-**

El comedor estaba lleno. Susurros inundaban el lugar, alumnos inquietos esperaban por su incierto futuro entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Aquel era el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico, pero no se libraba del miedo ni la guerra. Todo el mundo estaba inquieto. Nuevas noticias llegaban cada día, muertes, desapariciones, desastres. Cada día el mundo mágico sucumbía ante los seguidores de Voldemort. Y la esperanza se perdía poco a poco. Poco a poco la gente dejaba de resistirse, dejaba de luchar. No quedaban muchas oportunidades para luchar. Había que arriesgarse a todo. Pocos alumnos habían faltado a Hogwarts aquel año. Probablemente sus familias querían alejarlos de allí, o tal vez fueran desaparecidos. La gente no prestaba mucha atención a ello. Las listas de desaparecidos eran tan largas que a no ser que buscaras una persona en particular sería difícil encontrar a la gente. Nombres. Cuerpos ocultos. Desapariciones. Oscura, era una época muy oscura.

-Ron, ¿jamás pierdes el apetito? – dijo Hermione mirándole inquisitivamente – Realmente no entiendo a tu estómago.

-Hermione es algo muy simple, necesito comer para funcionar, no como tú- dijo dándole un bocado a una manzana – apenas y comes y cuando lo haces es con prisa. Normal, luego te enfermas

-¡Yo nunca me enfermo! ¡Y no como poco!

-Algún día lo harás – dijo Ron ignorando a Hermione mientras le daba otro gran bocado a la manzana y la tiraba

Hermione sacudió la cabeza dando por imposible a su amigo. Se levantó al tiempo que se alisaba la falda.

-Voy a recoger un par de cosas que me deje en la sala común, os veo en clase. Y no lleguéis tarde

Ambos asintieron sin prestar mucha atención. Iban a llegar tarde

Los pasillos estaban desérticos. Prácticamente todo el alumnado estaba desayunando en el comedor. Caminó cabizbaja rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Recorrió los pasillos con una agilidad digna de cualquiera que hubiese vivido la mitad de su vida en aquel castillo. Sonrió con tristeza recordando los buenos momentos y como estaba el mundo ahora.

La sala común seguía siendo igual que la primera vez que la vio. Acogedora y recordándole a su hogar. Subió a su habitación rápidamente. Pasó la vista entre sus objetos deteniéndose en su libro de Aritmancia en su mesita de noche apilado junto a unos papeles y plumas. Pese a lo que se pueda esperar de la "sabelotodo de Hogwarts", Hermione era lista pero definitivamente una desordenada.

Recogió el libro y un par de plumas más. Lo guardo todo y se dirigió a la salida antes de fijarse en un pequeño sobre de color crema sobre su almohada. Solo tenía puesto su nombre. Cogió el sobre haciendo malabarismos con el libro y las plumas para que no se desparramara sobre el suelo. Rasgo el sobre con los dientes y tomo la nota en su mano girándola para leerla.

"Esta noche a las doce en punto en el pasillo de la derecha de la segunda planta en la tercera clase, la que está abandonada. Ven sola.

PD: borra la carta y trae todos los papeles que te entrego Kingsley."

Hermione no pudo pensar con claridad por el resto del día. Los nervios y la presión por la misión la consumieron el 100% de su tiempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Comenzando la Misión**

Definitivamente había decidido dar el paso. Abrió su puerta sin apenas y hacer ruido, no quería despertar al resto de sus compañeras de clase. Salió pisando con cuidado cada una de las baldosas y de los escalones de la escalera y saltó cuidadosamente el quinto escalón sabiendo que ese escalón cirugía demasiado y probablemente el resto de compañeros se despertarían, no porque crujiera mucho, sino porque hacia demasiado silencio y aquel sonido probablemente los despertaría.

Cuidadosamente llego a la puerta. Guardó su barita en la cadera apretándola con la falda y salió sin mirar atrás.

Caminó en silencio. Había memorizado el lugar en el que se tenía que encontrar con su supuesto contacto.

Limpio el resto de lágrimas que aun manchaban su cara con la manga de su sudadera.

-Me tendría que haber puesto los zapatos, ¡maldición! –dijo quejándose en susurros – venga Hermione no pasa nada, es la primera vez que vas sola por la noche a hurtadillas por el castillo, pero nada tiene por que pasarte ¿cierto?- Suspiro pesadamente mientras pasaba de largo por otro pasillo. Tenía que llegar a los terrenos antes de su "cita" con el contacto. Quería dejarle un pequeño detalle a la placa conmemorativa de Viktor.

En poco tiempo se encontraba en uno de los jardines del colegio. Frio y silencioso. Respiro. Le encantaba aquel aroma, a césped recién cortado. Se dejó llevar. Se tumbó en el suelo y dejo que pasara el tiempo, tal vez fueron segundos, minutos, o incluso horas. Le daba igual. Se lo debía a él. Arranco un poco de césped con las manos. Le gustaba ese jardín. Aquí era donde se habían dado su primer beso y donde habían acordado ser amigos, donde hace un año se habían despedido prometiéndose volverse a ver.

Hacia una semana que había llegado a Hogwarts y desde entonces todos los días había ido a visitarle regularmente. No podía mentirse, le echaba de menos. No lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera Harry y Ron, que desde su llegada estaban "demasiado ocupados" poniendo escusas. Ya fueran del tipo: es nuestro último año y estamos preocupados o del tipo no nos queremos inmiscuir en tu misión. Y por cómo estaba ella de ánimo, tampoco es que le importara mucho. Últimamente le importaban pocas cosas. Debía ser la depresión de haber perdido un gran amigo hacia tan poco tiempo. Suspiro pesadamente. Saco la pequeña foto arrugada del bolsillo.

Se veían tan felices en esa foto. Él la agarraba por el hombro mientras ella le hacía burla, luego él la terminaba haciendo cosquillas. Las lágrimas se mezclaron con las risas. Puso la foto en el suelo mientras, que con cuidado se levantaba.

Comenzó a tronar sonoramente y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a mojarla intermitentemente mientras caminaba rumbo al pasillo. Se secó un par de gotas que bañaban su cara y se encaminó a las grandes puertas de la entrada al colegio.

En el momento en que consiguió llegar estaba completamente empapada y los calcetines tenían en ese momento un color extraño. Los miro y definitivamente decidió quitárselos con cuidado. Caminó a la derecha del edificio dirigiéndose a un pequeño rincón protegido de la lluvia contra la puerta y se sentó con cuidado en el banco.

-Realmente te has lucido Hermione, debería haberme puesto definitivamente – dijo hablando para sí misma

Sacudió sus calcetines y con la barita pensó en secarlos y volvérselos a poner, algo bastante absurdo ya que volverían a mojarse y seguirían estando con ese color extraño e indescriptible.

-Maldición... de acuerdo... si, mañana… Nott – las palabras volaban inconexas a los oídos de Hermione – Voldemort… marca... cuidado… Nagini...

Las palabras se filtraban como queriendo llegar a ella. Guardo silencio. Realmente no esperaba encontrarse en medio de una conversación así, y menos esta noche: totalmente desprotegida. Estaba dividida entre escuchar y arriesgarse o dejarlo para otra oportunidad. Se decantó por la última opción y más estando a las afueras del castillo.

Con cuidado y descalza comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta. Por lo menos la había dejado abierta y no haría más ruido del estrictamente necesario.

-cuidado, cuidado- comenzó a susurrarse a sí misma. No sabía quién estaba a esas horas fuera pero sinceramente no quería descubrirlo. Posicionando un pie debajo de otro llego cuidadosamente a la puerta. Puso su mano sobre la fría superficie y tiro sutilmente haciendo que crujiera un poco. Suspiro y volvió a intentarlo. Apenas y le faltaban unas pulgadas para abrir la puerta para que pudiera pasar totalmente. Decidió guardar su barita nuevamente para poder abrir la puerta más fácilmente. Mala decisión. Como si se tratara de una sombra veloz una mano la agarro fuertemente de su cabello haciendo que chocara contra la puerta provocándole una herida en la frente. Sintió sangre caliente cayéndole por la cara y mojándole los labios. Intento articular palabras pero ninguna salió de su boca. Un fuerte dolor punzante amenazaba con hacer que se desmayara. La mano aun la apretaba fuertemente contra la puerta con rabia.

-¿Qué cojones crees que haces? ¿Eres una espía? Hueles a maldita apestosa sangre sucia

Hermione tembló. Parte de su cerebro conocía esa voz pero su subconsciente se resistía a afirmarle quien era la persona de la que procedía. Tembló

-¡Contesta!- nuevamente el extraño la empotro contra la puerta esta vez menos fuerte pero igualmente efectiva haciendo caer otro pequeño reguero de sangre y aumentando el dolor punzante en la frente de Hermione.

Hermione intento resistirse y gimió levemente. El extraño sin embargo no le dejo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas sin algo de dolor. Apreso su cuerpo fuerte y dolorosamente contra la puerta de entrada y forzando mucho más su cabeza contra esta. Cerro la puerta rápidamente apenas y haciendo un pequeño ruido que podría confundirse con el golpe del aire.

Intentó poner sus palmas contra la superficie de la puerta haciendo un hueco para poder despegarse y respirar mejor. Fracaso

-¡Contesta!

Hermione respiró entrecortadamente.

-Solo fui al cementerio. Solo fui allí – su voz sonó floja y entrecortada

-¿Y porque debería creer que alguien, a esta hora iría al cementerio? – dijo aprisionándola más- sabes, debería matarte ahora mismo para no tener riesgo si algo como tú escucho algo.

Hermione sintió como su cabeza se iba a partir definitivamente en dos partes y como el pulsante dolor en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Respiro con fuerza y dolor. Reordenó sus pensamientos:

1: no sabía quién era el extraño

2: tenía que escapar

3: no sabía como

-Te lo acabo de decir fui al cementerio, no miento

-Visitando muertos sangre sucia

-Es un cementerio, creo que no hace falta responder

-Respuesta errónea - Nuevamente el extraño volvió a golpear su cabeza. Esta vez menos fuerte pero no aflojo su agarre. Permaneció aplastando su cabeza contra la puerta de entrada.

Gimió. El negro era el único color que ocupaba ahora su mente y visión. Su pelo se había soltado furiosamente de la goma que lo sostenía y caía sobre su cara pegándose a su pelo. Sintió, si aún supiera lo que era sentir como el extraño dejo de cogerla del pelo y agarro su brazo fuertemente girándola probablemente provocándole un nuevo moratón en este. Gimió en parte esperanzada por poder respirar y tener libre su cabeza pero también tenía miedo. Iba a ver quién era el extraño que estaba a punto de abrirle en dos partes su cabeza.

Colocó su cabeza mirando al suelo

-¿Miedo? Deberías. No quisiera estar en tú lugar. Ahora contéstame, ¿Debo creerte o tacharte de una sucia y asquerosa espía sangre sucia?

-Yo...

-¿Tú…? – dijo el extraño apresándola más fuertemente del brazo

-Yo no...

-Sabes sangre sucia, no te mato porque tendría problemas aunque si fueras una persona en particular haría la excepción, supongo que no tendré esa suerte.

Lentamente aflojó levemente su brazo y Hermione se mentalizó para huir y salir corriendo. Antes de que toda la confusión les llegara en un golpe de claridad. Un gran trueno seguido de un relámpago manchó el cielo de color iluminándoles completamente. Chocando sus miradas. El tiempo se detuvo. Y se observaron. La sorpresa los marcó y no dio tiempo a la reacción conveniente.

-Malfoy...

Hermione abrió la puerta fuertemente. Sabía que si Draco Malfoy la hubiese descubierto en un primer momento estaría muerta.

-..Granger – Draco Malfoy fijo su mirada gris en ella. Fría como el hielo. No reacciono a tiempo. Hermione tenía medio cuerpo dentro del castillo cuando consiguió reaccionar.

-Mierda – como si de un tigre a su presa se tratara saltó impulsándose fuertemente hacia delante. Consiguió agarrar a Hermione por un lateral de la falda rasgándosela completamente y dejándola solo en sudadera y en ropa interior. Un pequeño arañazo corría por su cadera. Impulsándose y sacando fuerza de donde podía comenzó a correr desesperada sintiendo como Draco Malfoy corría pasos más atrás de ella. Desesperada como si el diablo se la llevara corrió fuertemente perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Veía como las paredes pasaban y los cuadros se hacían borrosos. Su pecho dolía fuertemente gimió sin perder fuerza. Las luces del pasillo titileaban a su paso. Sentía sus pulmones encogiéndose a cada paso que daba. Corría frenéticamente sintiendo los paso de Malfoy tras de ella. Si la cogía dejaría de respirar definitivamente. Tropezó raspándose levemente con la pared. Se impulsó fuertemente al lado contrario de la pared corriendo por otro pasillo desolado completamente. Sintió como los pasos que la seguían se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cercanos.

Una mano la agarro fuertemente del brazo y fue llevaba a una habitación. Respiró entrecortadamente sintiendo cada parte de sus pulmones. Se agarró el pecho fuertemente.

-Llevo esperando un buen rato, suponía que llegarías a tu hora. No puedo esperarte cada vez que te dé la gana. Esto no es un juego no estas con tus amigos de la orden

-¿Eres mi contacto?

-Se supone que eres la más lista del colegio. Me has hecho esperar y te he tenido que salvar de la persona más peligrosa de este colegio probablemente

Hermione levanto la mirada mirando confusamente a su contacto. Sus ojos quedaron grabados en unos iris de color azul eléctrico

-..Nott

-El mismo, Theodore Nott- dijo el sacándose la corbata y recostándose en una mesa mirandola de forma enfadada.

* * *

><p>Dejen sus Reviews! ^^<p> 


	2. Por un bien mayor

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J._

**Capitulo II: Por un bien mayor**

Miró al frente fijándose en los rasgos afilados de Theodore Nott. Giró la cabeza mirándole desde diferentes ángulos. Captó el brillo azul de sus ojos y como su mandíbula se tensaba con fuerza. Su pelo despeinado caía desordenadamente sobre su frente ocultando parte de sus facciones. Su camiseta arrugada por fuera de los pantalones con la corbata suelta le daba un aire despreocupado. Pero en el fondo ella supo que eso era simplemente una fachada. Vestía pantalones oscuros junto con sus zapatos pulcramente limpios. Suspiro. ¿Qué hacía Theodore Nott aquí? ¿Por qué seria él el informante / apoyo / confidente de ella en Hogwarts? Esperaba a una persona totalmente diferente a la mano derecha de Draco Malfoy, incluso habría esperado tal vez a los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle, pero Nott no, ni hablar. Si alguna vez le hubiesen preguntado Nott nunca habría sido su respuesta. Siguió mirándole interrogantemente mientras tiraba de su sudadera hacia sus piernas intentando taparse.

-¿Algo que te guste Granger?

-Lo dudo Nott, definitivamente no eres mi tipo.

Nott rio ante el comentario de Hermione.

-¿Gastarme con la mirada dice muy poco de ti no crees? Sí, soy Theodore Nott, hijo de Mortífago y mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Alguna duda?

Hermione le miró dudosamente. ¿Realmente debería fiarse de él? No, definitivamente no. Iría con pies de plomo. Hermione asintió con la mirada y espero su contestación.

-Realmente no estoy exactamente de humor hoy y menos por tu gran retraso asique dejaré claras unas reglas. Uno: si quedamos a una hora es a esa hora, bastante me arriesgo ya como para que encima te tenga que esperar. Dos: mis motivos y circunstancias son únicamente míos y no daré explicación alguna de porque hago las cosas. Sobra decir que no nos reconoceremos públicamente y nos odiaremos de cara a absolutamente todo el mundo.

Hermione asintió nuevamente.

-No quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo y no quiero arriesgarme más de lo estrictamente necesario ¿entiendes? Esto es tanto o más arriesgado para mí que para ti. Y por favor, no intentes hacerte la valiente con ellos, créeme no tienes ni idea de lo que son capaces y mucho menos Malfoy, hoy solo viste una ínfima parte de él- Hermione nuevamente volvió a asentir – y ahora déjame ver que es lo que te hizo el bruto de mi amigo.

Hermione levantó levemente la cabeza dejando a la luz su herida en la cabeza. Nott se acercó rápidamente a ella y con manos expertas recogió entre sus manos la cabeza de Hermione y comenzó a examinarla.

-¿Amigo? ¿Llamas a "eso" amigo?

Nott sonrió ante el comentario de ella. Saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarle la frente poco a poco despejando la zona de la herida. Tenía forma irregular y poco profunda. Un gran moretón le rodeaba la herida. Visualmente era realmente fea.

-Créeme, él es un buen amigo. Por lo menos conmigo. No se puede decir lo mismo de otras personas. Él tiene sus motivos para ser como es, no le justifico ni mucho menos, pero tampoco voy a juzgarle por ello.

-¿Estas en esto por él? – Pregunto Hermione mientras sentía nuevos pinchazos en su frente – ¡Auch!, ¿realmente no puedes usar magia para esto?

Theodore Nott saco su varita rápidamente apuntándola directamente hacia la frente de Hermione y en un rápido movimiento su herida cerró totalmente. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la mesa en la que había estado apoyado al principio. Coloco ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa dándole la espalda a ella. Respiró profundamente.

-Te dije que mis motivos son míos y no te incumben, no te inmiscuyas.

Hermione se levantó poco a poco apoyándose en la pared, palmeándola hasta que consiguió ponerse totalmente de pie. Sacudió su sudadera empapada y llena de barro y pequeñas astillas de la puerta principal del castillo.

-El realmente me habría matado, ¿verdad?

- Sí. No considero ningún otro tipo de posibilidad tratándose de él. Y más siendo tu su presa. Es como darle a un alcohólico una copa de Whisky o a un drogadicto una droga. Es algo irresistible. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti?

Nott sonrió – Realmente no deberías, pero no te queda otra opción ¿verdad? Créeme, estoy donde más me conviene y no seré un idiota. Si estoy ayudándote es por algo, algo que no te incumbe pero algo que no te perjudicará, ni a ti ni a tu bando. – Hermione asintió.

-Realmente no sé lo que pasó, simplemente estaba en los terrenos cuando oí susurros. Apenas y percibí un par de palabras cuando decidí definitivamente que lo mejor era huir de allí. Estaba sola, asique habría sido una estupidez haberme quedado.

-¿Y no pensaste que al moverte llamaste más la atención?

-No realmente. Había dejado la puerta abierta asique supuse que sería la mejor opción.

-Ya veo, continua- dijo Nott sentándose sobre la mesa desabrochando los botones de sus muñecas y el botón del cuello.

-Pues cuando estaba por entrar alguien me golpeó la cabeza y me apretó fuertemente contra la pared. Me preguntó que hacia allí y le dije que nada, que únicamente había ido al cementerio. Al principio no supe que era él. Estaba totalmente paranoico preguntándome que hacia yo allí. Y si había escuchado algo.

-Típico de él.

-Cuando le vi definitivamente corrí. Y ahí me cogiste del brazo y entre en la habitación.

-Mmm- dijo Nott pensativamente – supongo que es lo que temí, están comenzando a reclutar alumnos a las filas del señor oscuro, tal vez por eso estaba tan paranoico. Actualmente solo somos seis, entre ellos yo como "doble agente" – continuó el riendo- Me temo que deberemos estar pendientes de todo. La primera parte del plan era acercarte a Astoria Greengrass ¿cierto?

-Si

-Supongo que por su familia y por su "relación" con Malfoy

-Sí, ambas.

-¿Sabes que lo tendrás difícil no?, digo, es la sombra absoluta de Malfoy. Y eso ya es un problema para ti. No tenéis nada en común y Daphne también estará pegada a ella.

-Supongo que esto lo dices porque deseas sugerir algo, ¿verdad?

-Es en estos detalles que se te nota que eres más lista que el cara rajada y la comadreja

-Otro punto es que no debes faltarle el respeto a mis amigos en mi presencia

-Touché – dijo Nott llevándose la mano al pecho – supongo que si eres tan lista se te habrá ocurrido algo ¿cierto?

- Apuntarme a vuelo. Es lo primero que pensé.

-Es una buena opción. Pero lamento decepcionarte. Ella es una de las mejores en vuelo y realmente no creo que puedas igualarla, jamás te he visto volar.

-¿Y? puedo aprender, no es ningún problema para mí.

-No dudo de tus capacidades Granger – dijo Nott sonriendo – solo que me temo que es algo "más allá de los libros".

-¿Qué sugieres Nott? – preguntó la castaña visiblemente irritada

-Enseñarte a volar

-¿Tú?, ¿a mí?

Nott puso una cara de suficiencia y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué problema tenia ella con que él le enseñara?

-¿Qué ganas con todo esto Nott?, esto no está en el trato de "contacto"

- Inteligente. Demasiado par tu bien.

-A mí me va perfecto

-Quiero que seas mi salva-conducto

- ¿Qué?

-Sí, cada vez que quede contigo me arriesgaré a que me atrapen si no tengo una buena excusa, te quiero a ti de coartada.

-¿A mí?

-Evidente, ambos faltaremos a las mismas horas y si nos encuentran juntos tengo la excusa perfecta. Draco encolerizará y me sentiré satisfecho

-Veo…

-Solo necesito que finjas, o más bien mientas, con que eres mi amante y lo pasamos muy bien… ya sabes – dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo- es una simple coartada sin problemas ni obligaciones nada que no puedas hacer. Algo así como "riesgo en época oscura" o que eres tan malditamente buena que intentas sacar lo bueno de mí.

-¿Es necesario? – dijo Hermione viéndose molesta y visiblemente asqueada – ya te dije que no eres mi tipo, y probablemente no soy buena actriz.

-Tampoco hace falta fingir Granger- dijo Nott acercándose a ella. Hermione reaccionó rápidamente alejándose del cuerpo de Nott

-Definitivamente ni lo sueñes Nott, esto no estaba en el trato. Asique olvídate de ello.

Nott abrió sus brazos como rindiéndose y reclino la cabeza levemente como si se tratara de una reverencia. – Lo que usted diga señorita Granger. No intentare nada. De eso puede estar segura.

-Oh, adoro tus modales Señor Nott – dijo Hermione haciendo una reverencia demasiado exagerada. En un vistazo rápido Nott se fijó en la raspadura que tenía Hermione en su mano y la de la cadera y la falta de falda o pantalones y zapatos para salir a estas horas.

-¿Granger, saliste a estas horas por algo de Marcha? Wow, jamás lo hubiese esperado de ti – dijo burlonamente

-No, eso fue el bruto de tu amigo – dijo señalándose la cadera – me rasgo la falda tratando de atraparme. Y esto – dijo mostrándole la mano- fue porque me raspe contra la pared en una casi caída cuando huía.

Nott se acercó a ella e inspeccionó sus heridas.

-Es mejor que las dejes curar limpiamente. Es probable que con magia se te acelerara el proceso pero se verá un feo moratón que durara más. Tal vez deberías vendarte la mano.

Hermione asintió.

-Mañana es la primera clase de vuelo. Supongo que iras.

-Definitivamente, no tengo de otra

-Antes de ello desearía ver tu escoba. Me gustaría hechizarla antes. Yo la mantendré bajo control. Tu solo deberás aferrarte a ella, ella volará por ti. Cualquier cosa que te pida madame Hooch yo haré que tu escoba lo haga. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí pero..

-Nada de peros yo te hare saber cuándo vernos para hechizarla. Ahora, por favor, no digas a tus "amigos" que yo soy el contacto. Esto solo lo debemos saber tú y yo. Si te preguntan, deberás inventarte otra excusa. También será viable para mi coartada ya que Malfoy u otro pensaría que tus amigos no sabrán que quedaras conmigo

-Pero…

-¡Nada!, no hay posible cambio a eso. Es si o sí. Nadie debe saber nada de mí, y Kingsley está de acuerdo conmigo. Buenas Noches Granger.

-Buenas noches Nott

**1.-**

Solo quedaban brasas y una tenue luz iluminando la sala común. Se sentó en el sofá despreocupadamente ante la mirada de sus amigos, cogió una manta y se la colocó por encima hasta la barbilla y haciéndose un ovillo debajo de ella. Repasó mentalmente la conversación con Nott. Estaba sorprendida, aunque decir eso era quedarse corto. Su reacción había sido natural pese a las circunstancias, en parte debiéndose al shock que le produjo Malfoy y luego ayudándole su mejor amigo, no reacciono como debiera. Si no hubiese pasado eso, probablemente hubiese reaccionado de forma caótica con mil preguntas y no con esa falsa calma. Tampoco era que él se hubiese portado mal con ella, porque a decir verdad la cosa no fue mal. Guardo las distancias y explico con claridad.

-¿Venga cuéntanos que hacías a esta hora?- más que una pregunta cualquiera, la frase de Ron sonó como un interrogatorio en comisaria – y no me digas que pasear porque tienes un moratón en la frente y en la cadera – se puso colorado antes de continuar – y encima con apenas ropa.

-No es lo que piensas, y estoy cansada, deberíais dejarme irme a mi habitación y dormir y mañana hablamos de lo que queráis

-Solo te llevará un rato.

-Siempre insistiendo, no os debéis preocupar de nada. Estoy bien fui a hacer mis cosas simplemente y creo que no debo dar explicaciones de todas las cosas que hago a lo largo del día. Relajaros – comenzó a decir – si veis estoy aquí sana y salva. Perfectamente puedo tener secretos propios.

-Sí, sí. Puedes tener secretos propios pero no del tipo que te hacen volver a la una de la mañana con heridas y escaparte sin comentarnos. ¿En qué andas? Y no me digas que es de la misión. – dijo Harry mirándola

-¿Y si no quieres saber para qué preguntas?

-Oh venga Hermione te crees que nos vamos a creer que te has hecho daño por culpa de la misión. Kingsley no lo hubiese permitido.

-Voy a dormir

Hermione se levantó rápidamente. Dejó la manta en un lateral y se despidió de sus amigos con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¿No nos lo piensas explicar?

-¿Explicar el que? ¿Qué ha sido por la misión? ¿Qué fui a ver la placa conmemorativa de Viktor?

-¿Fuiste a ver la placa de Krum?

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso Ron?

-No, no si lo haces a las horas correctas no a las doce de la noche

-¿Y la hora correcta para ti es la hora que te da a ti la gana no?

-¡Sí!-Hermione rápidamente giro camino a las escaleras - ¡Digo no! Solo que a las doce no es una buena hora, y si no ¡mírate!

-¿Qué quieres que mire?

-Que tienes un moratón en la frente, vienes sin falda y tienes una herida en la mano y otra en la cadera – Ron paro viéndose completamente colorado cogiendo aire para continuar - ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Nadie

-¿Nadie? – dijo Harry – ¿Entonces como lo explicas?

-Haber, parece ser que no queda claro. No tengo que explicar nada. No tengo obligación de hacerlo, solo lo hare si es que quisiera.

-¿Y porque no nos lo cuentas? ¿No quieres que sepamos algo en particular? – preguntó Ron de forma incisiva

-Claro que no Ron, pero es por esas actitudes tuyas que no tengo ganas ninguna de alargar esta conversación.

-¿Hermione que ocultas?

-¡Que no oculto nada Ron!, deja tus paranoias Ron.

-¡Entonces cuéntanos!

-¡Que ya os lo he dicho! Fui a ver la placa de Viktor me tropecé y me rasguñé.

-Hermione – dijo Harry levantándose por fin y andando hacia donde estaba ella – Ambos sabemos que no eres buena con los hechizos curativos y la herida que tienes en tu frente esta curada con magia.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y? ¿Cómo se supone que te has curado?

-¡Pues yo misma Harry, probé y listo!

-¿A si? ¿Con que hechizo?

_"No. No. No. Harry no puede enterarse por ningún motivo que había ocurrido esa noche. Había hecho un trato y era justo. Aparte era su misión, no la de ellos. A parte, si ellos se enteran de lo que ocurrió con Malfoy estaría, literalmente, muerta por haber salido sin protección y habría una gran pelea y sus planes se complicarían. Pasara lo que pasara: Silencio. Todo era por un bien mayor." _

Suspiró pesadamente pensando como saldría de esta sin levantar sospechas, porque evidentemente no sabía que hechizo había utilizado Nott para curarla.

-Harry utilice un hechizo básico, no me acuerdo ahora evidentemente utilizo la varita todo el tiempo y hay hechizos que salen automáticamente sin pararte a pensar en hacerlos asique no me hagas preguntas tan estúpidas.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se marchó hacia su habitación. Si, definitivamente el evadir era lo mejor en ese momento.

Se quitó la ropa despacio y de forma automática dejándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Cuidadosamente cruzó de puntillas la habitación y saco de su cómoda una camiseta larga para dormir y su ropa para mañana. La coloco pulcramente en la silla sacudiéndola poco a poco. Cogió un par de algodones en el baño y algo de alcohol y volvió a la habitación. Saco de su mesita un pequeño botiquín en el cual tenía una pequeña venda.

Se miró al espejo. Su pelo mojado se pegaba a su cara adornada por un gran moratón en la frente. Se giró a un lado mirando su costado recorrido por tres finas largas heridas en su cadera. Las tocando notando como pulsaban bajo su piel. Últimamente y de forma bastante rápida había aprendido a curarse a sí misma. Había pasado un tiempo sin que se fuera a dormir sin heridas.

Tomo el algodón entre sus dedos y lo empapó generosamente con alcohol haciendo que pequeñas gotas cayeran por sus dedos y enfriaran su piel. Sujetó fuertemente el algodón contra la piel de su cadera y lo presionó haciendo que pequeñas gotas cayeran en su herida. Limpio su cadera con pequeños toques y suavidad notando como la piel picaba, ardía y escocia a partes iguales. Suspiró fuertemente. Que supiera hacerlo y que estuviera acostumbrada a las heridas no significaran que dejaran de dolerle. Tomo un par de gasas y las coloco sobre la herida ahora desinfectada, tomo celo y las pego a su piel.

Miro su costado ahora tapado con la gasa y quedo visiblemente satisfecha. Se puso la camiseta torpemente y se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas. Tomo nuevamente el algodón y limpio la palma de su mano para después vendarla lentamente.

Se tumbó sobre la cama pensando por primera vez todos los hechos que habían tenido lugar aquella noche.

Suspiró sonoramente. Pasó su mano por su pelo desordenándolo nerviosamente. Cerró sus ojos y pensó durante un largo tiempo, dejándose llevar.

_"Calma, Calma. Tienes que pensar fríamente. Sí, la opción más fácil es ponerse histérica en estos momentos pero tengo que pensar fríamente. No puedo dejar que me influya la huida de Malfoy ni la opinión de Harry y Ron debo mantenerme fría"_

Sacudió su cabeza pensando en lo que debería hacer. Giró su cabeza a un lado en un ángulo extraño. En un rápido vistazo divisó una pequeña carta en la esquina de su mesita. La tomo rápidamente, con manos temblorosas.

_"Hermione Jane Granger mañana a las 9:50 en la sala de transformaciones de la primera planta cerca del comedor. Ya le comunique todos los datos de nuestra reunión de esta noche a K. No te retrases mañana. TN"_

__Guardó la carta en el sobre y la metió en el fondo del primer cajón de su mesita.

_"Supongo que K debe ser Kingsley y TN Theodore Nott, si no, no me explico otra posibilidad"_

Después de aquello quedó profundamente dormida.

**2.-**

_Qué hacer cuando crees que todo está perdido, que nadie te entiende. Que te encuentras sola mientras todo el mundo gira a tú alrededor pero no en tu órbita. Sentir que lo pierdes poco a poco, mientras pasa el tiempo, que las amistades parecen desaparecer, que una guerra empieza, que te encuentras sola. Sonreír parece ya difícil, reír mucho más. Y sin embargo sigues adelante, porque aun tienes la esperanza de que puedas llegar a algo mejor, saber que este no es tu sitio y buscarlo, sin conformarse, siempre superarse. Pese a todas las dificultades, la perdida, a pesar de todo, sabiendo que en el final no importas tú, si no lo que tu hayas podido aportar. Sabiendo que a aquellas personas que les hayas ayudado creerán en ti, serás alguien, formaras parte de algo. Sabiendo todo eso, el presente es lo de menos._

Leyó la nota entre sus manos

_"Yo nunca olvido, recuérdalo. DH"_

Sus manos temblaron al leer aquel papel. Miro hacia al frente topándose con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, con una mueca enigmática y algo divertida, viendo la cara de ella. Arrugó el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo. Si él quería hacer un juego de lo de anoche, ella también jugaría, haría como que no se acordaba de nada. Sí, eso era lo mejor, fingiría que no sabía nada, que jamás se acordaría de él. Abrió su libro por una página al azar haciendo caso omiso al rubio que la miraba penetrantemente.

"No le mires, no le mires. Hermione no eres buena fingiendo. Piensa en otra cosa, mantén tu cabeza en blanco... No pienso nada, no pienso nada no pienso nada..."

-Hermione que rápido has llegado- dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos- no has hablado con nosotros en el desayuno, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si yo... ¡estoy bien!

Sus amigos se sentaron a su lado, mirando y revisando lo que ella hacía. Sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Ahora no tendría que estar pensando en otra cosa, con las conversaciones de sus amigos podía evadirse del recuerdo de la noche anterior y enfocarse solamente en la conversación de que Harry y Ron. Aunque reconsiderándolo no sabía que era peor. Si la conversación de lo ocurrido anoche con Harry y Ron, enfrentarse con Malfoy o ver lo que tenía preparado Nott. Definitivamente aquella mañana sería algo "interesante"

Hermione estaba enfrascada en su libro de pociones memorizando su libro sin prestar atención a la clase. Escucho un par de comentarios de: ¡cuidado! ¡Va a explotar! ¡No así no! ¡Causa perdida Lavander, eres una causa perdida!

Ella hizo su poción sin problemas bajo la atenta mirada de cuatro pares de ojos. Slughorn la felicito.

Salió de la clase en silencio. Caminaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Girando por un pasillo sin poder evitarlo más saco la hoja de su bolsillo y la incendio rápidamente. Borrando todo rastro de que hubiera hecho esa noche. Suspiro dejando salir el aire despacio. Tenía tiempo libre ahora asique decidió coger algo para comer y dirigirse a los jardines.

Prácticamente corrió escapándose de las preguntas y miradas de personas indeseables. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol sintiendo la frescura del césped bajo su cuerpo. Comió lentamente su pedazo de fruta. Quedaba apenas media hora para encontrarse con Nott en lo referente a su escoba. Aquella mañana estuvo ojeando la escoba que le había "obsequiado" por su misión. Se trataba de una estrella fugaz. Una escoba bastante normalita sin nada fuera de lo común. Más rápida que las barredoras y más manejable con una frenada exacta. Todo esto lo supo a raíz que estuvo buscando información entre los libros. Siempre igual de práctica, si tienes alguna duda la solución estará en algún libro.

Tiró la manzana a un lado del árbol sintiendo como pasos se acercaban a ella

-¿Crees que es sensato huir de ellos?

Hermione giró su cabeza topándose con la cara de Ginny sonriéndola sinceramente.

-Créeme si eso fuera suficiente, el alejarse, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Pero sabes que se pegaran a ti como si les hubieran extendido mil tubos te "tuper glus"

Hermione rió sonoramente

-¿Qué narices es "tuper glus"?

Ginny la miró confundida

-¿Cómo que qué es?, se supone que algo muggle, me lo enseñó mi padre, pega cosas. Me parece absurdo. La magia hace cualquier cosa

Hermione siguió riendo ante la mirada de Ginny que tomaba asiento junto a ella

-¡Oh venga!, deja de reírte. Es algo serio, de verdad. Papa me lo enseño

Ginny sacudió su cabeza y se recostó en el césped esparciendo su melena roja sobre el suelo como si este fuera a prenderse fuego. Saco una manzana y se la comió tranquilamente mientras observaba el cielo con sus ojos azules

-Es super glue – dijo Hermione definitivamente sacudiendo su cabeza riéndose

-¡Lo que dije!, tuper glus. No sé porque intentas corregirme cuando hago las cosas bien – dijo Ginny riéndose

Ambas permanecieron riéndose un largo tiempo. Se tumbaron juntas en el césped y Ginny le ofreció otra manzana la cual Hermione renunció.

-¿Por qué huyes de ellos?

-¿Por qué debería estar huyendo?

-No sé, tal vez porque mi Hermano me mando buscarte esta mañana diciéndome: cuando la encuentres dile que tenemos que hablar muchas cosas con ella. Y anoche llegaste bastante tarde y pude oír ruidos en la sala común

-Tu hermano es un paranoico

-Totalmente de acuerdo

-E insoportable

-Definitivamente

-¡Y se cree el dueño de todo el mundo!

-Me lo vas a decir a mí, es mi hermano. Y si eso no fuera poco Harry siempre se pone de su parte

-Me desesperan

-Y a mí

Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír sonoramente.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Hermione?, sabes de sobra que no se van a dar por vencidos.

-Realmente no sé. En un primero contarles – Dijo Hermione pensando claramente que esa nunca había sido una opción – Pero visto cómo se ponen no les pienso contar nada de nada no son mis padres.

-¿Entonces?

-No se Ginny

-Esa no es una opción

-¿Seguir huyendo vale como opción?

Ginny comenzó a reír levantándose poco a poco y quedando sentada mirando a su amiga

-Supongo que no. Piensa otra cosa

-Huir es fácil

-Sí, totalmente de acuerdo si quieres ser autista.

-Solo tengo que evadirles de vez en cuando

-¿Tan grave es la cosa?

-Grave no, pero son mis asuntos – Hermione se sintió como si llevara un letrero en la frente que pusiera "MENTIROSA"

-Entonces díselo así: son mis asuntos

-¿Y crees que no lo hice?, es fácil decirlo para ti, supongo, pero lo intente y siguen insistiendo.

-Mi hermano puede ser demasiado persistente

-Y Harry

Ambas se quedaron en silencio al tiempo que Ginny ayudaba a levantarse a Hermione.

-¿Me ayudarías?

-¿A librarte de ellos?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo – siempre, pero sabes que tendrás que hacerles frente un día de estos.

-Si lo sé, pero podemos retrasarlo tanto como podamos

-Es una mini opción. Pero sabes que tendrás que enfrentarlos.

-Si

Hermione se puso definitivamente en pie ayudándose de Ginny

-¡Auch!

Rápidamente retiro su palma rasguñada del agarre de Hermione y se la froto inconscientemente sintiendo leves pinchazos. Soplo sobre la venda como si tuviera algún efecto y la apretó por la esquina para sujetarla más a su mano

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

- Anoche, me tropecé

-¿Te tropezaste?

-Sí, ya sabes que no soy definitivamente muy ágil

-Y que lo digas. ¿Pero qué hacías?

-Mm ¿deporte?

-Hermione me estas preguntando o afirmando

Hermione pasó su palma sudorosa sobre su falda

-¿Lo afirmo?

Ginny rió muchísimo

-Oh enserio, me sacas de mis casillas Hermione. Sabes mejor no pregunto

-¿No quieres saber?

-No si me vas a marear cada dos segundos. Realmente entiendo porque mi hermano y Harry se desesperan. ¿Supongo que te habrás curado bien la herida no?

Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a andar rumbo al castillo.

-Déjame ver – dijo Ginny tendiendo su mano intentando coger la de Hermione.

Hermione alargó su brazo y puso su palma sobre las manos de Ginny. Esta comenzó a quitarle la venda poco a poco dejando su mano libre al aire libre. La palma estaba teñida de un color morado y con un par de finas líneas rojas producto del golpe de anoche.

Ginny paso sus dedos sobre la herida de Hermione y noto sus pequeñas cicatrices.

-Parece que está bien curado. Aunque por si acaso sigue vendándote la herida que es posible que se te infecte y se te abra la herida. No fuerces mucho esa mano

-Ok señora medimaga

-No te burles de mí. ¿Ahora tienes clase de Vuelo cierto?

Ambas siguieron su conversación dentro de las paredes del camino ajenas al resto de alumnos dirigiéndose hacia su sala común.

**3.-**

Hermione cambió su uniforme por la ropa que había preparado para vuelo. Un obsequio de Ginny ya que ella no había preparado ningún tipo de vestimenta apropiada. La frase de Ginny había sido "¿Qué piensas, montar en escoba con falda?" A lo que ella con mucha normalidad había contestado con un sí rotundo ganándose la afirmación de Ginny "Supongo que lo que pretendes es que tus bragas sean la nueva bandera de Gryffindor ¿no?, mira que no he visto tus bragas y no sé si serán bonitas pero ¡oye! Si tengo que elegir prefiero quedarme con la bandera actual" Hermione le dio un fuerte codazo al tiempo que cogía la ropa que tenía Ginny y se metió al baño corriendo

-A veces eres totalmente insoportable Gin

El baño estaba totalmente lleno de objetos en cada rincón. Una vez incluso encontró un tintero y una pluma en el estante del gel de baño y el shampoo.

Se quitó la falda tirándola de una patada a la otra esquina del baño. Dejo toda su ropa en un rincón.

-¿Hermione no habrás tirado la ropa en un rincón no? Te recuerdo que después de vuelo tienes clase normal asique te tendrás que cambiar, no seas desordenada.

-¡Claro que no Ginny!

Hermione visiblemente sonrojada y de aspecto culpable se agacho al montón de la ropa y comenzó a intentar adecentarla con las manos

-¡Sé que la estas recogiendo y colocándola ahora!- dijo Ginny riéndose.

-¡Mentira! ¿Qué tienes un ojo aquí dentro o qué? – Ginny rió ante el comentario.

Llevaba puestas unas mayas ajustadas negras con reforzadores en la parte interna de la pierna. Le recordaban mucho a los pantalones que solía ponerse para montar a caballo. La camiseta blanca de tirantes quedaba holgada permitiéndole una amplia magnitud de movimientos. Se quitó los zapatos poniéndose una especie de botas bajas que le había entregado Ginny diciendo que estaban reforzadas en los tobillos y aunque se vieran feas debía ponérselas por precaución.

No se quitó ninguna de sus pulseras ni su collar, reliquia familiar. Era de color rojo, le recordaba mucho al pelo de Ginny. Era un rubí en una estructura como de corazón de plata y por el lado contrario era exactamente igual pero con una esmeralda. Era como las dos caras de una moneda. Un collar intrincado y diferente. Especial, que jamás se lo quitaba.

-¿Te queda mucho?

-No, me veo ridícula

-No seas así. Es mejor que vayas con mi ropa de entrenamiento antes que presentarte con el uniforme. ¿No crees que quedaras un poco mal? Pues listo, date prisa que te queda como mucho media hora.

-¡Sí!

Hermione termino de vestirse completamente. Giro sobre si misma admirando su vestimenta. Pese a que era la ropa de Ginny a ella le quedaba perfectamente. Tal vez no tan perfecta como si hubiese sido suya pero le quedaba bien, los pantalones ajustados se adherían perfectamente. Las botas eran su número aunque eran un poco incomodas. La camiseta era con lo que más a gusto se sentía. Llegaba suelta hasta la cintura y los tirantes eran anchos dejando la camiseta que se viera la ropa interior por los costados cosa que arregló Ginny con una especie de top que tapaba su ropa interior.

-Creo que ya pero sigo viéndome un poco ridícula. Mira no soy carne de Quidditch y que me vean con este uniforme harán que piensen eso. Yo solo quiero volar entiendes. Volar. No ir como si realmente supiera.

-¿Hermione puedes dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y simplemente dejarte llevar por un miserable día?

-No

-¡Hermione!

-Vale de acuerdo. Si muero o me matan que caiga sobre tu conciencia

Hermione cogió su escoba. La miró por todos los lados. Era perfecta, si ella supiera como era una escoba perfecta. La tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Cinco minutos antes le había dicho a Ginny que la dejara a solas que necesitaba serenarse y mil escusas más.

Bajo con cuidado los escalones fijándose bien en no ser descubierta mirando a un lado a otro en cada pasillo. Los alumnos iban y venían por todos los pasillos sin prestar atención en ella. Nadie podría reconocerla verla vestida así y con una gran coleta alta que despejaba toda su cara para una mayor visión. Esquivo a cada una de las personas que se interponían en su camino.

Entro en una sala que estaba prácticamente en desuso llena de polvo en todas las zonas. Escruto con la mirada fijándose en una figura negra alta.

-¿Preparada Granger?- dijo Theodore Nott mirando cada parte del cuerpo de Hermione como si quisiera grabar cada parte en su mente – Sí, creo que bastante bien – ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa pintada en su cara pareciendo ocultar algo, recordándole que si los demonios existieran se parecerían a él.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Me costo un poco pulir el capitulo pero me siento satisfecha. Aviso a navegantes, esta vez me lo voy a tomar con paciencia la escritura, sin adelantar cosas ni escribir rapido y mal. Esta vez quiero escribir cada cosa en su sitio y con cuidado sin adelantar acontecimientos y apresurarme con la trama, cuidar los detalles. Creo que estáis notando (eso espero) que mi forma de escribir cambio un poco y "lo tomo con mas paciencia" (para quienes leyeron "Nuestra Pequeña Venganza" )<p>

Voy a ir agradeciendo individualmente excepto a aquellos que no tengan cuenta. Y espero que mas gente se vaya animando a comentar, dar opiniones y por supuesto a leer.

Nahi: Quise comenzar ya con la historia, estaba ansiosa :) Esta vez me lo tomaré mas relajadamente y sin presiones propias. Me tomare mas tiempo para publicar y mas adelante cuando "asiente" la historia decidiré un día fijo para ir publicando :D Realmente esta historia esta un poco mas trabajada que la anterior, y con mas quebraderos de cabeza porque quiero "plasmar" perfectamente mis ideas. Asi que espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena y te siga gusta y la sigas leyendo. Besos!


	3. Caidas

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling_

**Capitulo III: Caídas**

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mirándole furibunda. Sacudió las manos nerviosamente sobre sus pantalones. La sala estaba llena de polvo levantándose a capas cada vez que él andaba. La miró sonriéndola, midiéndola. Ladeo la cabeza apreciando su vestimenta y asintiendo para sí mismo con respecto a su plan. Giró levemente acercándose a una gran mesa de madera en una de las esquinas de la sala. Limpió el polvo y se sentó encima. Hermione permanecía en el centro de la sala mirándole. Theodore Nott vestía igual que ella, unos pantalones de entrenamiento de Quidditch negros con refuerzos en el interior. Su camiseta era también blanca de manga corta ancha que se ajustaba a sus brazos. Su tez era levemente morena. Llevaba una cadena al cuello con el símbolo de una serpiente enroscada en una esmeralda. Un tatuaje adornaba su muñeca derecha como si de una pulsera se tratara. Hermione se quedó mirando el tatuaje, en el mundo mágico estaban mal vistos probablemente debido a la semejanza con la marca del señor tenebroso.

-No puedes hablar enserio, ni remotamente, ni en sueños. No, nunca.

-¿Y qué propones Granger? Porque tienes diez minutos para decidir qué hacer y créeme no tienes muchas posibilidades y ya no digamos de tu experiencia de vuelo, que es nula. Asique no tienes alternativa y por cierto. La clase de hoy…

-¿Qué ocurre con la clase de hoy? – preguntó Hermione asustada

Nott sonrió de forma siniestra

-¿De verdad que no te has informado? No puedo creer que nadie te lo haya dicho y menos el cara rajada y el pobretón

-¡Harry y Ron!

- Lo que dije, cara rajada y pobretón- dijo sonriéndole – ¿sinceramente no te lo puedes imaginar?

-No

-Oh venga, piensa un poco no es difícil. Piensa quienes son los integrantes de la clase de vuelo…

-Slytherin y Gryffindor – dijo Hermione confundida

-¿Entonces?

-Oh venga, ¿me estás diciendo que será una "clase desastre"? ¿Boicot mutuo? ¿Partido de Quidditch?

-Mmm, bastante semejante a lo último

-¿Me estás diciendo que es algo así como un partido de Quidditch? ¿Porque nadie me ha avisado antes? – Hermione comenzó a andar de un lado a otro preocupado - ¿De verdad me estás hablando enserio? Nott no tengo ni idea de cómo coger una escoba, como pretendes que de la noche a la mañana sepa volar y contra Slytherin? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Hechizar la escoba

-¿Solo?, digo para hechizar no hay ningún problema eso puedo hacerlo yo misma. Pero ¿qué clase de hechizo y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Supuse que eras mas lista – dijo el sonriendo – y creo que en ya e cumplido el repertorio completo de esa frase por lo menos lo he dicho ya tres veces en lo que llevo de día, y te puedo asegurar que todas las veces han sido por ti. No es simplemente "hechizarla", es controlarla.

-Ah – dijo Hermione poniendo sus brazos en su cadera – y me estás diciendo que tú con buena fe controlaras mi escoba ¿cierto? Y se supone que debo fiarme de ti en un asunto fuera del pacto que hiciste con la orden. Porque se supone que esto –dijo señalando a la escoba- no te debería importar y mucho menos deberías molestarte en ayudar, pero aquí estas pretendiendo ayudarme igual que la otra noche, y mi pregunta es, ¿Qué sacas hoy de provecho?

-Auch – dijo Nott dándose un golpe en el pecho riendo – de verdad que sabes hacer daño. ¿Qué saco de provecho con ello? Primero, el éxito de tu misión que también repercute en la mía. Es decir ¿cómo pretendes acercarte a Astoria si no es volando? Me explico, jamás podrás acercarte a ella sin un claro motivo y jamás sueñes con fingir ser su amiga, es lista, asique solo tienes una posibilidad y es participar en lo mismo que hace ella.

-En volar

-Exacto, en volar

-Sabes Nott, ¿porque presiento que me ocultas algo?

-¿Porque sería poco divertido si no lo hiciese?

- Dilo

-Ella actúa en formación de ataque, tú debes ser presa

-¿Ataque, presa? No lo entiendo y creo que no lo quiero entender – dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla y colocando la cabeza en sus manos- pero como bien has dicho no tengo otra posibilidad y queda poco tiempo para la clase asique ilústrame y hechiza la maldita escoba.

**Slytherin**

Verde. Cada rincón de la gran sala tenía diferentes tonalidades de verde. Los sillones tapizados negros eran el único color diferente en la sala. La gran chimenea estaba colocada en el centro de la sala. La sala permanecía fría, prácticamente congelada pese a el fuego de la gran chimenea. Era inmensa, más grande que la de cualquier otra sala común, pero a diferencia del resto, esta no estaba atestada de alumnos, solo habían unos pocos sentados en los sillones en el lateral de la sala cerca de las escaleras.

-Oh venga Millicent para de decir tonterías

-No es ninguna tontería, esta vez entrare en el grupo de la formación de ataque, me aburre ser siempre la presa

-Más bien dirás que estar harta de comerte el suelo por culpa del pobretón, si no lo creyera posible, diría que hasta te tiró de la escoba aposta el año pasado – la voz de Pansy se elevó por encima de la del resto – Y créeme jamás serás de la formación de ataque, ¿has visto cómo vuelas? Normalmente huyes, y no atacas para nada.

La risa se hizo eco por la sala – Tiene razón Pansy, huyes cada dos por tres, defiendes pero no atacas.

-¿Oh, y tú sí Parkinson? Porque si atacar significa tirar a gente de su escoba yo también puedo hacerlo – Millicent la miró con suficiencia – aparte no eres tan buena, nunca consigues capturar a nadie.

-¿Tal vez es porque no quiero estúpida? Créeme, suficiente es que pongo mi pie sobre el cuerpo de un Gryffindor, como para agarrarles, args, que asco.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante el comentario. Eran un grupo de no más de cuatro o cinco personas, todas ellas chicas permanecían ajenas al silencio que reinaba en el resto de la gran sala. Todas estaban sentadas en los sillones o en el suelo de forma relajada y vestidas con su atuendo de entrenar vuelo. Algunos poco alumnos pasaban por allí se iban rápidamente viendo al grupo reunido. Posiblemente no habría nadie en los alrededores de la sala debido a que era horario de clases. El grupo se había quedado más tiempo esperando al resto de los componentes de Slytherin que tenían clase de vuelo. Apenas y faltaba una chica de Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, y el resto eran chicos. La clase de vuelo empezaría pronto y ya se estaban retrasando más de la cuenta, si no bajaban en cinco minutos probablemente llegarían tarde.

-¿Astoria y tu hermana? Esta vez no pienso esperarla, que quede claro. No sé qué se creerá, y créeme sé que es tu hermana pero no es ninguna princesa para tenernos aquí esperando por ella. A veces me pregunto cómo narices entró a Slytherin.

Astoria miró a Pansy y asintió con la cabeza

-Realmente yo también me lo pregunto, siempre pensé que es carnada para Ravenclaw, tan callada y lista.

-Principalmente callada – continuó la morena – Demasiada para mi gusto. Es muy estratega, siempre pensando el que decir, creo que hasta finge ser buena.

-Eso ultimo creo que no, ella siempre fue así desde que me acuerdo, yo era la mala y ella era la que se llevaba todos los premios, ella era la niña buena la que no hacía nada y yo era la que perjudicaba a todos. Siempre ha sido así y en Hogwarts la cosa no cambio. Ni siquiera sé cómo esa insufrible insulsa ha conseguido entrar en Slytherin, no se lo merece. Actúa como si fuera ajena a nosotros, con ese brillo en los ojos haciéndose verse superior. Encerrada en sus cosas, ajena al resto. Dios, como la detesto

Pansy Parkinson sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga

-Algún día pagara por todos las cosas que pasaste por su culpa, por ser la hija "demasiado perfecta". Algún día podrás vengar tu frustración. Espero que eso sea pronto.

- Pansy, sabes que soy una mujer con tolerancia cero.

-Todas aquí lo somos.

Una chica alta bajo las escaleras en silencio. Llevaba entre sus manos una escoba, perfectamente pulida brillando entre sus finas manos. Vestía igual que el resto de chicas en el salón, su camiseta blanca le quedaba perfectamente ancha y sus pantalones se ajustaban a su figura. El sonido de sus botas al bajar cada uno de los escalones hizo que todas las personas en el salón se giraran a mirarla. El silencio se apoderó de la sala. No era la primera vez que alguien había pensado que Daphne Greengrass no debería estar en Slytherin. Terminó de bajar mirando a cada una de las chicas sentadas en los sillones. Realmente no quería sentarse con ellas, no merecían su presencia, pero no tenía otra opción que sentarse allí y fingir amistad con cada una de esas arpías. Apoyó la escoba en uno de los sillones. Dibujo una sonrisa falsa en su cara y con sus ojos azules miro a cada uno de las integrantes del grupo. Saco una goma del pelo y se hizo una coleta alta. Sacudió la cabeza para ver si la había apretado lo suficiente y asintió sonriendo complacida. A diferencia de su hermana ella tenía el pelo dos o tres tonalidades más oscuro, cosa hacia evidente sus diferencias.

Recogió nuevamente la escoba entre sus manos y se sentó en un sillón individual junto al grupo. Situó la escoba a su derecha y coloco una pierna sobre el sillón apoyando su codo en la rodilla. Sacó un paquete de chicles de su bolsillo y tomo uno en su boca.

-¿Quién falta? – preguntó ella dulcemente mientras mascaba su chicle - ¿Solo los chicos?

-Si – contestó su hermana fríamente – solamente. ¿Supongo que tú sabrás si bajaran pronto o no?

-No sé – contesto Daphne fríamente – te recuerdo que estaba en mi habitación cambiándome

Astoria miró con odio a su hermana, sabía perfectamente que antes de bajar había pasado por la habitación de Draco, siempre lo hacía, eran "insoportablemente" muy buenos amigos. Nunca hubo algo más allá de la amistad, pero le molestaba enormemente que Draco tuviera más confianza en su hermana que en ella misma. Y aunque le costara reconocerlo, el odio la carcomía por dentro.

-Oh venga, no te hagas la estúpida mosquita muerta. Se perfectamente que sabes sobre él.

-¿Y que si así fuera? ¿Por qué debería contártelo?

Astoria se levantó rápidamente del sillón con rabia mirando a su hermana, alargo la mano intentando agarrarla del pelo pero rápidamente alguien tiró de ella hacia atrás tirándola al sillón y aferrando su brazo con fuerza

-Cálmate, no merece la pena – la voz de Pansy susurro en el oído de Astoria suficientemente alto como para que Daphne la oyera – no hagas escenas, Draco esta bajado las escaleras. Relájate.

Astoria respiró profundamente sintiendo como cada fibra y célula de su cuerpo se preparaba para el salto sobre su presa como un buen cazador haría. Relajo cada parte de su cuerpo intentando pensar claramente sin imponer su furia y frustración. Ella actuaba así, con furia y rabia, sin represión ninguna y menos cuando se trataba de su hermana. No pensaba antes de actuar, simplemente lo hacía. Y estaba plenamente segura que más de una vez habría arrancado la cabeza de su hermana con sus propias manos, lástima que siempre estaba Pansy para apaciguar sus arranques de furia, aunque no sirviera de mucho. Algún día debería agradecerle por ello, si no fuera por ella estaría bajo tierra muerta a manos de sus padres por haber herido a su perfecta hija. Rechinó los dientes escupiendo furia por los ojos. Relajo sus hombros y disminuyo la tensión del agarre de Pansy sobre Astoria sin aun soltarla.

Draco bajo los escalones sin prestar mucha atención en la sala. Vestía al igual que todos su ropa de entrenamiento de Quidditch con su escoba. Sacudió su cabello con frustración ante algún comentario de Blaise Zabini a su lado que reía sin disimulo. Eran seguidos por Crabbe y Goyle que se mantenían alejados de ellos, como desplazados. Spencer también permanecía en el grupo un poco más atrás de ellos en sus propios pensamientos. Bajaron descuidadamente. Parándose un par de metros del lugar en el que las chicas permanecian sentadas. Draco se acercó dándole un beso a Daphne en la frente y dirigiéndose a Astoria le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura.

-Espero que no estés armando uno de tus dramas. Créeme que no tengo ganas de aguantar tus tonterías hoy. – le dijo fríamente y hablando en voz baja en su oído impidiendo que nadie más la oyera.

Se levantó rápidamente alisando su camiseta que se había arrugado sutilmente. Pasó su mano sobre su pelo y sonrió malévolamente a Astoria. Clavó sus ojos grises en ella impasiblemente. Se giró a Daphne y le guiñó el ojo con burla. Él apreciaba a Daphne, si fuera posible que el supiera lo que es apreciar a una persona. Simplemente odiaba a Astoria, bueno algo tan fuerte no, odiarla no era la palabra, simplemente le parecía insoportable su actitud, su tono de voz, en realidad casi el 100% de ella. Y eso daba como resultado que si el que era "su novio" le parecía insoportable, su propia hermana se sentiría mucho peor con respecto a ella.

-Daphne, ¿has visto a Nott?

-No desde clase, ¿Por? ¿Aún no aparece? Supongo que estará ya en los terrenos de vuelo.

-Puede ser- dijo Blaise Zabini – el siempre anda por ahí es como si fuera un alma en pena en algunos momentos de su vida.

Draco pasó totalmente de largo de sus amigos dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común ignorando a sus compañeros. Prácticamente le daba igual lo que hiciera Nott, confiaba en el cómo en ningún otro, pero no iba a ser estúpido. SI confiaba en él es porque se lo había ganado a pulso y lo había demostrado incontablemente.

Salió de la sala cerrando el cuadro fuertemente a su espalda. Le daba asco soportar a cada uno de esos idiotas. Realmente nadie se salvaba del grupo tal vez Blaise y Daphne en parte, aunque tanta mojicatería y "niña buena" le molestaba incluso más que la histérica e insoportable de su hermana

Hizo caso omiso a las especulaciones sobre el paradero de Nott. Le daba igual donde estuviera, como si se revolcaba con una sangre sucia. Era su problema.

**1.-**

El miedo es como la familia, que todo el mundo tiene, pero aunque se parezcan los miedos son tan diferentes y personales, como pueden serlo todas las familias del mundo. Hay miedos tan simples como desnudarse delante de un extraño, miedos con los que uno aprende a ir conviviendo.

Hay miedos hechos de inseguridades, miedo a quedarnos atrás, miedo a no ser lo que soñamos, a no dar la talla, miedo a que nadie entienda lo que queremos ser.

Hay miedos que nos va dejando la conciencia, el miedo de ser culpables de los que les pasa a los demás, y también el miedo a lo que no queremos sentir, a lo nuevo, a lo que no queremos mirar, a lo desconocido, como el miedo a la muerte, al que alguien a quien queremos desaparezca. Miedo a todo, miedo a nada y por encima de todo: miedo al propio miedo.

-Sabes Granger – dijo Nott sacudiendo el polvo de su camiseta – Creo que algunos – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – les da miedo pensar que las cosas pueden ser distintas. El mundo no es exactamente una mierda. La gente está acostumbrada a las cosas como están, y aunque estén mal, no pueden cambiar. Y digamos que se rinden. Y cuando se rinden todos pierden.

-Creo que tienes razón en ello, pero no puedes ir imponiendo a cada persona tu opinión. Ellos se tienen que dar cuenta solos y tomar la elección apropiada, sin presiones ni coacciones – Hermione rehízo su coleta – Supongo que es fácil decirlo cuando estas en el bando bueno – sonrió tibiamente – pero puedo entender que la gente que nace y vive con la muerte en la puerta de su casa no entiende otra cosa diferente a eso. Es como ustedes- dijo señalándole – con respecto a los Muggles, les tratan diferente, les repudian y les tratan como series inferiores igual que a los nacidos de Muggles – dijo señalándose esta vez a ella – pero no os dais cuenta que nosotros os llevamos "la delantera" Entendemos el mundo mágico y el muggle por igual y perfectamente podríamos sobrevivir en ambos. Mientras que vosotros, sin magia, no seríais nadie.

Nott asintió consciente de la opinión acertada de Hermione. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia ella quedando frente a frente.

-Bien... –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo intentándola intimidar con la mirada, craso error.

-Nott deja de fingir conmigo – dijo Hermione molesta

-¿Te doy la impresión de ser falsamente amable?

-Ni siquiera me pareces amable

Nott rió ante su comentario.

-¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer no? , hagas lo que hagas búscame siempre con la mirada, no de forma evidente, pero ante cualquier ejercicio o cambio de dirección mírame. ¿De acuerdo? Yo llevare tu escoba por ti. El hechizo esta echo y no necesito barita para manejarlo. Intentare yo ser tu cazador y hacer que pases desapercibida. Mientras no enfurecieras a Malfoy mucho la otra noche e intente matarte todo estará bien.

Hermione asintió poco convencida. Se giró sobre si misma dirigiéndose hacia la puerta antes de llegar miró a Nott y vió como este guardó su barita en el pantalón.

-¿Por qué te guardas la barita?

-Por si hay que maldecir a los buenos

Hermione le miro confundida sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Querrás decir a los malos…

Nott sonrió a Hermione y le giñó un ojo.

-No, yo soy el malo.

Nott salió rápidamente dejando a una muy confundida y nerviosa Hermione aun en la clase absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

_"En realidad el mundo no es exactamente una mierda" – _Recordó la frase al tiempo que ponía un pie fuera de la habitación y se dirigía a su clase de vuelo.

_Dicen que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa, que pasan en un instante como la fragancia de las rosas. Que el tiempo perdido se va, que con nuestras penas se cobija. Dicen que el destino se burla de nosotros, que no da nada y lo promete todo. Parece que la felicidad está al alcance de la mano. Entonces tendemos la mano y nos volvemos locos._

Las causas perdidas son las únicas por las que merece la pena luchar.

**2.-**

El terreno preparado para la clase de vuelo estaba vallado de forma mágica haciendo que nadie se pudiera salir del perímetro. La profesora Hooch permanecía en el centro del terreno esperando a los alumnos que poco a poco iban llegando. Colocó su escoba en el suelo y espero pacientemente.

-¿Dónde estabas Nott? Sabes que odio soportar a… - dijo Draco girándose mirando por encima del hombro al resto de Slytherin

-Dando una vuelta como siempre – dijo Nott – si tú no los soportas imagínate yo. Arrastrados, lapas que se arrima al sol que más calienta y al aire que más sopla, veletas que no saben decidir y actuar por sí mismos. Asquerosos chupasangre…

-Algún día pagaran todo – dijo siniestramente Draco

-Espero que no me incluyas en tus planes -dijo un sonriente Blaise Zabini uniéndose al paso de ellos.

Se situaron a un lado del terreno junto al resto de alumnos mirando fijamente a la señora Hooch.

Hermione corría rápidamente a los terrenos, si no se daba prisa probablemente llegaría tarde y eso significa mala puntuación algo que ella nunca podría tolerar. Aumentó aún más el ritmo temiendo arrollar a cualquier persona que se interpusiera en su camino. Salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar ante el miedo inconscientemente frente a la clase que acontecería en pocos minutos. Respiro entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo. Sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente golpeando ferozmente y notando como el rubor inundaba su cara. Sus pulmones dolían del esfuerzo debido a la carrera, no estaba acostumbrada al deporte. Su camiseta se pegó al cuerpo debido al viento y al leve sudor por el esfuerzo. Llegó jadeando a los terrenos ajena a las miradas de reproche por parte de sus compañeros debido a los leves empujones que les había dado hasta llegar al lado de Harry y Ron

-Dios Hermione, parece que vayas a morir del esfuerzo

-Algún día lo haré si no me acostumbro a hacer deporte – dijo ella riendo levemente

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Ron mirándola a ella y a la Sra. Hooch intermitentemente – pensábamos que te habías echado para atrás y no pensabas venir

-¿Y porque debería hacer eso? – dijo Hermione girándose mirando furiosamente a su amigo

-Porque no sabes volar Hermione, porque no sabes volar

-¿Y quién dice que no sepa volar?

-¡Oh venga! No trates de engañarnos, no sabes y listo.

-Eso lo veremos ahora Ronald Weasley

Ron sonrió con suficiencia a su amiga girando su cara mirando fijamente a la Sra. Hooch que comenzó a dar las lecciones de vuelo.

-Quiero que se dividan por grupos según su experiencia. Espero que ustedes mismos sepan valorarse en función de sus habilidades o sino serán ustedes mismos los que sufran las consecuencias de sus actos. Se dividirán a ustedes en dos grupos: con experiencia y sin experiencia. Y después se armaran subgrupos. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Todas las cabezas asintieron con excitación. Los grupos se fueron formando poco a poco pese a las reticencias de algunos alumnos, la mayoría de ellos estaban en el grupo sin experiencia. Harry y Ron salieron rápidamente colocándose en la zona de "experiencia" junto con un selecto grupo de Gryffindor y parte de los Slytherin. Apenas y quedaban pocos alumnos en la zona en la que estaba cuando comenzó a andar sin saber dónde dirigirse. Fijó su mirada en unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente y podía imaginarse que llevaba bastante tiempo así. Desvió su mirada a la suya fijándose claramente en él. Noto como el asentia mirando al suelo en un hueco junto él. Dándose por aludida que debía dirigirse a la zona "con experiencia". Nerviosa se dirigió allí ante la atenta mirada sorprendida de sus amigos que la miraron confundidos y ante la mirada divertida de Nott. Hermione se colocó junto a sus amigos nuevamente.

-¿Qué narices haces Hermione? ¡No es un juego de niños! Aquí te vas a hacer daño y no tienes ni idea de volar por mucho que tu sueñes que si

Hermione miró furiosamente a Ron que se mantuvo ajeno a su mirada.

-¡Que te largues de aquí Hermione! – dijo Ron elevando la voz llamando la atención de todo el grupo y sumando las risas del resto- ¡Que no seas estúpida, que pares de creerte lo mejor y asumir que sabes hacer algo que no tienes ni idea!

-Vete a la mierda Ron, vete a la mierda – dijo Hermione con una falsa voz calmada mirando furibunda a su amigo y alejándose de su lado.

Ron estaba totalmente rojo con la sangre hirviendo de coraje. Ignoró a su amiga y continuó junto a su amigo.

-Veo que ya están todos listos. Espero que se hayan puesto en el lugar que les corresponde y no hayan intentado ser más de lo que no son o subestimarse. Que tan malo es excederse como quedarse corto.

Todos asintieron conscientes de las palabras de Madame Hooch y permanecieron estáticos en el sitio como si hubiesen sido pegados al suelo o incluso clavados.

-Ahora haced subgrupos. Para los que están por primera vez en esta clase les diré que se divide en grupo de ataque y presas. Sé que suena un poco mal pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Preferiría que el grupo de ataque sean los que más experiencia tenga y el grupo de defensa los de mayor velocidad o menos experiencia. Están prohibidos movimientos bruscos, tirar de la escoba y acciones de peligro. ¿Todo claro?

Se escuchó un susurro tembloroso de asentimiento en el aire

-Dividíos exactamente en el mismo número de integrantes o un mayor número de grupo de presas. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora dense prisa que va a comenzar el ejercicio.

Hermione notó un leve empujón en su espalda que le hizo impulsarse hacia delante. Miró confusamente detrás suya de forma sutil topándose nuevamente con la mirada de Nott.

-Se me olvido comentarte algo – dijo el en susurros pasando desapercibido al resto – eres nueva y van a ir a matarte. Aléjate del Bulstrode.

Hermione palideció ante el comentario.

Sintió un golpe mucho más fuerte en su espalda que la hizo dar un traspiés. Se giró topándose nuevamente con la cara de Nott enfrente de ella sonriendo malévolamente

-Apártate sangre sucia

Draco Malfoy la miraba unos pasos más alejado de Nott riéndose como si de un demonio se tratara. Como si se burlara de ella, cómo si supiese un secreto y ella no tuviera ni idea, como si supiera que estaba a punto de morir.

-La quiero muerta – oyó el leve susurro de la voz de Malfoy, se le erizó el pelo de su nuca y el miedo la hizo colapsarse por completo. Estaba segura que nadie más que ella y los Slytherin habían escuchado y eso la hacía preocuparse mucho más.

Se fijó que en esa zona estaban Harry y Ron asique supuso que debía ir a la zona de Presas.

Caminó rápidamente perdiéndose entre el enjambre de alumnos que se dirigían a sus grupos correspondientes. Se colocó a un lado del terreno correspondiente intentando pasar desapercibida. Noto en su grupo a Dean Thomas y un par más de alumnos de Gryffindor y por parte del grupo de Slytherin reconoció a Crabbe, Goyle y a Millicent Bulstrode. Suspiro resignándose a un calvario cerca de ellos. Miró sobre su hombro el lugar de los Slytherin y se alejó lo más posible de ellos.

Agarro fuertemente su escoba sintiendo sus manos volverse blancas por la presión. Sus nervios a flor de piel y aquel calor infernal de septiembre no la ayudaban absolutamente a nada. Ladeo la cabeza moviendo su pelo que se había pegado por el calor a su cuello. Suspiro, sonoramente. Estiró sus hombro y dejo caer su brazo izquierdo mientras que el derecho seguía aferrando la escoba. El incómodo silencio la hizo estremecerse aún más en su posición. Notó los nervios a su alrededor, como mariposas pululando en el aire intentando acercarse a ella. Sacudió sus pensamientos con una pequeña patada de insistencia en el suelo. Respiró, había reprimido la respiración sin darse cuenta. Miró al frente. Cada alumno en su debate interno personal. Tres caras la miraban fijamente. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, ¿miedo?, tal vez. Gris y azul. Azul, Ronald Weasley negaba con la cabeza mientras la miraba. Harry ignoraba la situación. Gris, Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa cincelada en su cara la miraba, disfrutando, el sabía que estaba nerviosa. Disfrutaría cada segundo de esa práctica, sufriría lo que no pudo sufrir la otra noche.

-Por favor pónganse en filas e iré seleccionando en parejas

Azul, Theo le guiñaba un ojo. Sintió su rabia hervir, tenía algo planeado. Y estaba segura que no era algo bueno. Él estaba midiéndola, midiendo si era alguien digno de su puesto, digno de su confianza y digno de su futuro, porque ella tenía su futuro en sus manos, de ella dependía el éxito.

Frente a ella la mirada de Pansy Parkinson la hizo volver a la realidad y estremecerse aún más.

-Pansy, aparta, ponte contra Millicent, Granger es mía

Sangre hirviendo a borbotones el calor desparramándose por todo su cuerpo, la rabia inundando, el miedo se había quedado atrás.

-Solo seré tuya por hipnosis Malfoy

Macabra. Así era su sonrisa.

El cielo era claro. Demasiada luz, demasiado calor, demasiada gente. Demasiado todo. Suspiro sintiendo elevarse sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo. Voló, o prácticamente se dejó llevar reconociendo el terreno.

_"Prometió que el seria mi cazador, ¡maldita sea!"_

Los alumnos se movían libremente, dejando espacio. Sintió la escoba temblar. Miró al frente centrándose en el equipo contrario, quedaban 10 minutos para el final de su prueba. La siguiente seria el suyo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió un gruñido de malestar. Abrió sus ojos y se topó con la odiosa mirada de Theodore Nott, ahora conocido como "El rastrero Theodore Nott"

-Suerte sangre sucia

-Tú la necesitaras más que yo – dijo ella sintiendo su sangre hervir

Una brisa de aire la golpeo cuando el paso por su lado

-Recuerda no caerte y ten cuidado. Tengo miedo a las alturas, pero por ti, salto.

Tres segundos después no había nadie junto a ella. Bueno tal vez sí. Una asustada Millicent Bulstrode miraba tras ella a los pozos negros que tenía Pansy Parkinson por ojos y que había fijado en ella, a su presa.

-Estén atentos a la señal. Recuerden nada de movimientos bruscos. Un toque al contrincante sirve como desmarque y están automáticamente apresados ¿de acuerdo?. Presas, recuerden, vuestra única tarea es volar rápido y escapar. ¡Ya!

Velocidad. Solo distinguía pequeños borrones junto a ella. Pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por su cara por la presión. Aferró la escoba con ambas manos y echo su cuerpo hacia delante pegándose así a la escoba. Su pelo se mecía violentamente con la coleta haciéndola cada vez más floja a punto de soltarse. No respiraba, no miraba. Únicamente podía reprimir el miedo de gritar. Giró su cabeza temerosa. Borrones pasaban junto a ella. En su oído pequeñas palabras llegaban a sus oídos como susurros: Atrapada, fuera, mierda, cuidado.

Su garganta estaba seca. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire caliente que fue cortada por un movimiento brusco de su escoba a la derecha. Viró con ella segundos antes de sentir un borrón a su espalda. Aumento la velocidad y con ella la sensación de miedo. Respiró, o eso intentó.

Su escoba giraba indiscriminadamente de izquierda a derecha tratándose de un zigzag. Apretó a un más fuerte y sus manos ahora parecían soldarse con el palo. Mordió su labio. Tembló. Una pequeña hilera de un líquido rojo mancho sus labios. Saco la lengua y lo tomo sintiendo su sabor, hierro. Sangre. Aflojo la presión sobre la escoba y sobre su labio. Sus manos adoloridas por la presión se sintieron libres en aquel momento y por un espacio de apenas 10 segundos se sintió libre. Después todo fue el caos.

-Hasta la vista Granger

El borrón al lado suyo se hizo visible y sintió la voz muy cerca de ella. Ojos grises taladrándola y riéndose probablemente como si de un demonio ante su presa se tratara. Suspiro con miedo y anticipación ante lo que ocurriría. La mano pálida de Draco Malfoy se abrió paso en el espacio hacia ella agarrándola fuertemente de la túnica. Oyó la voz de Madame Hooch haciendo clara su descalificación. Después de eso el silencio se hizo paso y el negro inundo todo.

Astoria Greengras chocó contra su escoba golpeándola fuertemente en el mango donde tenía sujetas sus manos. Sintió un crujido y noto como la escoba se astillaba alargó sus manos fuertemente hacia el cuerpo a su lado y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Coge a Astoria!

Fue lo único que oyó antes de caer. Draco Malfoy viró su escoba sin ningún resultado sintió su cuerpo caer junto al de ella y como la escoba se resbalaba entre sus manos. Esperó el momento. Un duro golpe en su brazo y en su hombro le hizo caer al suelo. Un olor, cerezas. El pelo de Hermione Granger estaba desparramado sobre su pecho junto a su cabeza apoyada. Después de ello cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>¿Que os ha parecido? Se que la historia la estoy tomando con paciencia, enlazandola debidamente y sin precipitarme. Espero que no esteis impacientando mucho esperando el primer acercamiento entre Draco y Hermione ya, porque siento desilusionaros pero tardare un tiempo. No quiero precipitarme y que quede "raro" porque no del dia a la noche ocurren las cosas.<p>

Gracias por los Reviews :D

Nahi: La otra fue puro caos en mi cabeza. Queria escribir rapido, bien y con tantas ideas que realmente no le di una oportunidad a la historia. Escribia y publicaba. Con esta lo tomo con tiempo y paciencia, pensando claramente que quiero escribir.. espero que te este gustando!^^


	4. Cerezas

Disclaimer: Los personajes etc etc etc.. pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Hola! ^^ Si, lo se me tarde muchiisimo en escribir pero tengo mis razones: un viaje improvisado a Alemania + mis examenes = caos total :D Espero que disfruten este capitulo que lamentablemente es mas corto que los anteriores. Aviso a Navegantes que este capitulo tiene una parte "fuerte" :D Esta bajo vuestra responsabilidad leer o no. Y hay un claro intercambio de palabras entre Draco y Hermione que daran para hablar.

Espero que disfruteis:

* * *

><p><em>Sueño #<em>

_Ella lo recordaba con gritos, aunque estaba plenamente segura que en ese momento solo pudo oír el profundo silencio. Sentía sus manos sudorosas contra la escoba, si probablemente eso si hubiese ocurrido. El frió golpeaba su cara y su garganta se secaba. Sus músculos se tensaban ante lo que estaba segura iba a suceder. En su sueño no recordaba nadie a su alrededor, sólo unos fríos ojos grises mirándola con odio y una sonrisa arrogante como si fuese un demonio. Su mano se extendía hacia ella. ¿Tembló?, eso no lo recordaba bien. Su sueño en ocasiones era inconexo. Borrones, palabras sueltas. El temor y la frustración la inundaron por completo. Aflojó un poco su agarre dejando mayor libertad a la escoba, intentó acelerar, utilizar por sí misma la escoba, no funcionó. No le hacía caso. Miró de un lado a otro buscando a Nott, eso realmente no había ocurrido porque todo había pasado en una fracción de segundo, pero en su sueño ella mandaba y su subconsciente creía haber buscado a Nott, aunque solo fuese un milisegundo. Interrumpiendo su campo de visión una cabellera rubia se interpuso en su camino. Intentó rectificar su dirección, no pudo. En ese preciso momento una mano agarro su túnica fuertemente y sintió los nudillos crujir por la fuerza ejercida en la tela. Giró, Draco Malfoy la miraba malévolamente. Tembló, tanto en el sueño como en la realidad. Un nuevo movimiento captó su atención. Sintió un duro golpe contra ella. La chica de la cabellera rubia golpeó su escoba y su cadera. Giró su cabeza hacia ella. Astoria Greengrass miraba confusa y preocupada hacia ella. Podía ver miedo en su mirada, pero realmente no le importó demasiado. La escoba se astilló entre sus manos. Sintió la madera crujir y desprenderse pequeños cachitos. El mango desapareció y se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo que tenía a su lado, Draco Malfoy, que en todo momento seguía agarrándola con fuerza de la camiseta._

_-¡Coge Astoria!_

_Oyó la fuerte voz de Draco Malfoy a su lado. Con rabia y frustración. Un borrón enfrente suyo le indicó que alguien había seguido su orden.  
>No pudo ver nada más. Espirales de colores inundaban su visión en cada punto. Cayó, o eso sintió en ese momento. El peso y la gravedad hizo su trabajo. Se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo a su lado y cerró los ojos que le lloraban debido al golpe del viento en su cara.<br>Sus cuerpo golpeo el suelo, o tal vez no. Pensó eso en un primer momento, que era el suelo. Era una superficie dura y fría. Segundos después un quejido se escapó junto a ella. Supo que había caído encima de alguien. Su coleta se soltó y se desmayó._

_Draco Malfoy por el contrario solo recordaba caos y un penetrante olor a Cerezas._

"Algunas veces vivo y otras veces la vida se me va con cada cosa que hago y cada paso que doy. El reloj nunca pareció más vivo. No te puedo alcanzar ni retroceder. Sin nada que hacer, nada que perder. Y no sé porque, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti"

-Astoria no digas gilipolleces que sabes de sobra que fue tu culpa. ¡No intentes culparme! ¡Tú fuiste la que caíste, bastante que intenté recogerte!

Palabras llegaron a sus oídos sin asumirlas. Simplemente oyéndolas. Intentó moverse y sólo consiguió revolverse entre las sabanas y sentir aún más dolor. Gimió inaudiblemente.

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser a veces tan falsa! Sabes que ni siquiera estas malherida, he sido yo la que me llevo la peor parte y vas y le dices a Draco que todo fue mi maldita culpa para que ¿para hacerte la inocente? ¿Para qué me odie a mí? ¿Para intentar aferrarte a él aún cuando te odia? Sabes, a veces no te soporto.

-¡Oh venga Pansy, fuiste tú y lo sabes! No te hagas también la inocente – Hermione oyó los muelles de la cama y supuso que la chica se había sentado o levantado- ¿realmente no pensaste que éramos amigas cierto? Somos Slytherin por favor, nosotros no conocemos ese tipo de, ¿sentimientos? A parte, me culpas a mí de algo que llevas intentando toda tu vida, o niegas que no te interesaría que Draco se fijara nuevamente en ti. Que te tratara como a su igual, que se aferrara a ti, que te hiciera caso. ¿Y qué obtienes? Ignorancia

-No sabes ni de lo que estás hablando

-Sí, fuiste tú con tu tonta maniobra para hacerle a entender a Bulstrode que me bloqueaste el camino hacia el pobretón Weasley y me tope de lleno con la sangre sucia con mala suerte de tirar a Draco y todo por tu culpa. Si Draco te odia no es mi problema, tu solita te lo has buscado

-¿Yo?, no me hagas reír Astoria, hagas lo que hagas él siempre me creerá a mí por encima de ti, lo siento pero es la dura realidad.

-Oh, créeme, esta vez me creerá porque si le dices algo… pues no irás muy bien parada. ¿Entiendes?

El silencio inundó la enfermería. Sintió unos pasos alejándose y un duro portazo dio lugar a la salida de alguien. Suspiro y lentamente bajó de su cama posando sus fríos pies en el suelo. Camino adolorida hasta el borde de la cama sosteniéndose en ella. Retiró la cortina y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos azules e hipnóticos de Pansy Parkinson.

Se sostuvieron la mirada:

-Dime Granger, ¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien clavado? ¿Alguien que te ha jodido la vida y aun así sigues queriendo oír ese te quiero y a cada paso que el de tu estas cuidando de su espalda?.

La cabeza de Pansy se ladeó mirándola de arriba abajo escrutándola

-Créeme es un asco.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería con paso calmado. Un pequeño moratón adornaba su cara junto con un fino arañazo, aun así no dejaba de verse bonita.

-Por cierto Granger, te ves horrible.

Confundida la miró alejarse. Absorta ante sus palabras y su extraña confesión.

"Estoy encontrando mi camino a la cordura nuevamente, realmente no sé qué haré. Respiro y mantengo el aire. Estoy esperando cada palabra que dices, he incluso si no quieres hablar está bien para mí. Escucharte respirar, allí es donde quiero estar. Miro las sombras de la verdad en mi mente. Y trato de identificar las voces en mi cabeza, déjame sentir una vez más lo que se siente al sentirte. Ilusióname y rómpeme nuevamente. No necesito todo de ti, con un poco me basta. Estoy desesperada por cambiar, por dejar todo esto atrás. Por soñar que en algún preciso momento podre dejarte a ti con el resto y huir de todo esto, de la necesidad de ti. De la necesidad de oscuridad y poder que me consume al estar contigo"

**1.-**

Unto un poco más de ungüento en su ahora adormecido brazo. Extendió uniformemente la mezcla permitiendo que se filtrara en su piel y la adormeciera aún más quitando todo el resto de dolor en su cuerpo. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a un lado de la habitación. Se estiró sintiendo cada musculo tensarse ante el esfuerzo. Un gran espejo se encontraba en el lateral de la habitación. Caminó decididamente hacia él. Miro su reflejo parándose en cada uno de las manchas deformes en su cuerpo de color morado y en un gran corte en su frente sobre su ceja derecha. La toco y notó el inconfundible pinchazo del dolor.

-No te preocupes, ella se llevó la peor parte. Aun no me pregunto cómo es que, cayendo encima ella fuera la que se llevó la mayor parte del cuerpo – Theodore Nott le señalaba- se supone que tu pararías el golpe o por lo menos la mayor parte.

-Me trae sin cuidado la sangre sucia, ¡en que maldita hora!- dijo Draco Malfoy tirando el resto de su ropa y buscando algo cómodo que ponerse.

-Sabes que deberías ir, ¿cierto? Aunque no quieras. Aun si fuese tu peor enemigo, que lo es y aunque no te preocupe simplemente por cumplir deberías echarle un vistazo. No levantar sospechas y mucho menos que Snape te obligue a ir o que incluso McGonagall venga a por ti y te pida una "disculpa pública".

-¿Disculpa?, ¡joder! – dijo pensando lo que le decía su amigo- Fue ella la que se tiró encima mía por culpa de Pansy y Astoria, yo no tuve nada que ver. Ojala y hubiese sido cosa mía.

-Venga, no me digas que no habías pensado en ello

-¿En que era mi culpa? ¡Pues claro que no!

-¿Y cómo crees que lo verá el resto?, una Gryffindor herida y tres Slytherin por medio, entre ellos su acérrimo enemigo. Es más, podría haber muerto.

-Vivir mucho está sobrevalorado

-Tiene apenas dieciocho años Malfoy

-Suficiente para ella, vivir más sería un castigo para el resto

-¿Qué harás?

-Ir a arruinarle un poco más la vida, quien sabe, a lo mejor tengo la suerte y le da una parada cardiaca en ese mismo instante y ya no tengo que aguantarla.

Cogió una camisa blanca de su armario y comenzó a ponérsela y abotonársela poco a poco.

-¿De quién crees que fue la culpa del accidente?

-Astoria

-Entonces, ¿Por qué culpaste a Pansy?

-Porque ella no negó su culpabilidad.

-Pero si sabes que ella no lo hizo porque aun así sigues culpándola y dejándola creer que la culpas. Es demasiado para ella y lo sabes. Tendrá sus motivos para no exculparse pero no puedes ignorarla y tratarla así.

-Oh, no la hagas la víctima, sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va con ella, es algo que le pega más a Astoria. Y si no se exculpo sus motivos tendrá, no voy a indagar en ellos, créeme que no me apetece mucho.

-Sabes lo que siente ella por ti ¿cierto?

-Sí, y tú también sabes que jamás ha sido reciproco. No hay necesidad ninguna de suavizar las cosas con ella. La vida es dura y fría y no pienso ser sutil con ella. Seré directo tantas veces como haga falta. Y no es mi problema que sus sentimientos interfieran en su forma de actuar, no siento, ni sentí ni sentiré nada. Ni por ella ni por Astoria. Pero lamentablemente tendrá que aceptar la decisión que ha sido tomada de mi "compromiso" con Astoria y sea como sea tendrá asumirla. Y eso es lo más fácil para todos.

-Algún día tendrás que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil.

-Hoy no es ese día, y depende de lo que entiendas por correcto, si es correcto para mí o para el resto.

-Correcto para ti Draco, correcto para ti.

Draco Malfoy ignoró el comentario de su amigo. Se dirigió a su armario saco una corbata negra junto a unos pantalones del mismo color se los puso rápidamente y salió de su habitación dirección al encuentro con su peor enemiga.

**2.-**

"Podría permanecer despierta solo para oírte respirar. Verte sonreír mientras duermes mientras estas lejos, muy lejos soñando, quizás conmigo. Podría pasar mi vida así, continuamente sin ningún tipo de cambio, y perderme en esos momentos para siempre. No quiero cerrar los ojos y verte partir nuevamente, a pesar de que jamás has estado junto a mí. No quiero dormirme porque te echaría de menos aun en sueños, y no quiero perderme nada de ti"

Su cama dura bajo su cuerpo era su consuelo en ese momento. Se aferró fuertemente a las sabanas. Torciéndolas entre sus finos dedos. Gimió, gritó contra la almohada, lloro y se aferró a la desesperación del momento. Tenía que sacarlo de ella. Sacar de ella todo, huir, huir de ella, de él, de todos. Dejar esa enferma obsesión u amor o lo que fuese aquello. Golpeo con la palma la mano y giró su cuerpo mirando al techo. Dos pequeñas y tibias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Un mensaje a las tantas, un beso mal dado, una lágrima de felicidad, una barra de labios, un paquete de preservativos ,una mentira para salir del paso ,un corazón mal pintado, un vicio malo, un alma buena, una sonrisa blanca, un cigarrito a las tres de la mañana, una película porno, un I love you mal pronunciado, un adiós que siempre suena igual. Una canción hippie, un colchón caliente, un invierno frío en la calle y un subidón en el ascensor, un desayuno sin diamantes, un pelo despeinado después de liarla un rato, un gemido que te eriza la piel, una mano traviesa, un juego prohibido, un chocolate que no se come, una cuenta atrás, un " Te quiero", un "Yo no"

Respiró profundamente. Sintió los golpes en la puerta. Supo que era él, siempre era él. Venia y se iba como había llegado. Él, que la animaba, él que le decía que algún dia le dejaría atrás. Él. Simplemente era "aquel" al que lamentablemente no quería.

Tiró sus zapatos a un lado de la habitación y llegó a la puerta con paso lento. Puso su mano sobre la manecilla y la abrió. Fijo sus ojos azules en los de él. Theodore Nott la miraba fijamente y ella contesto la mirada.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?

No quería contestarle, no quería responderle ahora y reconocerle que lo hacía porque no había podido olvidarle y porque pensaba que jamás lo haría. No quería decirle que su amor por Draco Malfoy era tan enfermizo que la consumía por dentro. No podía decir que pese a todo solo pensaba en él. Y que en su estúpida y retorcidamente le necesitaba a él, a Theodore Nott, para no perderse en la oscuridad.

-Te necesito Theo, hoy más que nunca te necesito.

_"Y el mundo a punto de todo, las cosas a medio sentir y yo con estos celos. Celos de no estar contigo donde estés. Celos de no verte mucho más. Celos de no sentir mucho menos.._

_Y tan solo quiero que digas: Si quieres, te llevo conmigo._

_Y eres a veces tan simple y otras tan complicado que hasta cuando callas me dices cosas y cuando peleamos no dices ninguna. Pero a fin de cuentas tú tenías que hacer lo que había que hacer._

_Y pese a todo, discursiones, peleas, lágrimas, enfados, dormir lejos el uno del otro, noches en vela, a solas, sin hablar, sin discutir, solo silencio._

_A pesar de todo eso, cada día siento que te quiero más!"_

Tiró fuertemente de su camiseta y le hizo entrar en su habitación. Colocó su espalda contra la puerta y la cerró fuertemente. Con su mano izquierda a tientas cerró la puerta con llave. Le miro nuevamente. Y suspiro ante lo que se avecinaba.

-No puedes hacer Pansy, no puedes hacerte esto y hacérmelo a mí.

-Hacer el qué, tu jamás sentiste nada por mí y yo solo siento algo por él.

-¿Entonces?

-Eres lo más parecido que tengo Theo, eres el único que me puede poner los pies en la tierra. Y en estos momentos te necesito.

Minutos. Segundos. No necesitaban ningún tipo de palabra ni invitación. Sabían que ocurriría, sus consecuencias y las necesidades de ellos. Frustración y dependencia, ¿amor? Nunca.

Tengo miedo a un mundo sin ti, a un buenos días que no salga de tu boca, a no tener esos abrazos tuyos que me hacen soñar despierta, pero sobre todo…tengo miedo a vivir sin ti, a no tenerte para mí.

Ellos no se querían, tal vez se necesitaban de una forma bastante retorcida. Se querían el uno al otro de forma amistosa.

Pansy Parkinson aferro la nuca de Theodore Nott acercándolo a ella. Mirándole a los ojos. Suplicándole por otra noche en sus brazos, por otra noche para olvidar.  
>Sus alientos se entremezclaban. La pasión fue aflorando por cada uno de sus poros. Pansy se acercó mucho más a él pegando su cuerpo al de Theo.<p>

-Sabes que aunque te niegues lo necesitas tanto como yo. Es una necesidad física, emocional. Y créeme yo soy capaz de saciar plenamente la tuya y tú la mía.

Pansy cortó totalmente la distancia ante un quieto Theodore Nott. Su lengua fría se introdujo en la boca de él. Jugando con su lengua, provocándole, incitándole a continuar. Asió fuertemente su corto pelo obligándole a seguirla. Tiro de el contra ella y se pegó contra la puerta.

-No puedes negarte

Gimió contra su boca y ese fue el último momento de cordura para Theodore Nott. Aferro su cintura fuertemente y clavó sus dedos en su cadera. Otro gemido se escapó por parte de ella y aprovecho ese pequeño movimiento para introducirse más en su boca. El beso se fue tornando furioso, demandante. Poco importaba ya el cuidado. Solo había una necesidad y pasión palpable.  
>La tomo entre sus manos y subió sus piernas hasta sus caderas, la empotró fuertemente contra la puerta y siguió besándola con furia. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar expertas por el cuerpo de ella reconociendo cada curva y parte de ella a su paso. Cogió el cuello de su camisa y tiro con fuerza de su camisa rompiéndole todos los botones, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse desabrochándolos uno a uno. Tiro de la camisa de ella al suelo. Dejándola olvidada a un lado de la puerta. La aferro aún más contra él. Y tiro su cuerpo contra la cama sin miramientos quedándose el encima de ella. Ella a tientas coloco sus manos en su pecho aferrándose a él mientras profundizaba el beso. Apretó fuertemente sus piernas a las caderas de él y subió los pies intentando tirar de sus pantalones para dejarlos caer al suelo. Sin mucha suerte tentativamente llego con sus manos a los pantalones y los aflojo bajándoselos rápidamente con ayuda de las piernas. Gimió ante la evidente erección de él sintiéndola contra ella.<p>

El con ayuda de una única mano tiro de su falda llevándose con ella su pequeña prenda de ropa interior, tiró con fuerza sobre ella y la coloco encima de él ahora con solo el sujetador puesto.

Dejaron de besarse apenas unos pocos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que él se quitara la camisa rápidamente y ella bajara su ropa interior dejando ver cuán de excitado estaba el ya por ella. Suspiro y se relamió los labios con impaciencia.

Tiraron los restos de su ropa a un lado de la cama. Apenas y faltaron segundos para que ella introdujera toda su envergadura dentro de ella. Gimió sonoramente por el placer y hecho su cabeza atrás disfrutando del momento. Él se aferró con una mano a su cadera y con la otra saco uno de sus senos del sujetador y lo apretó fuertemente. Comenzaron a moverse al compás cada vez más rápidos, más frenéticos, más ansiosos por el esperado momento. Su pelo negro se mecía rabioso pegándose a su espalda por el sudor. Sus ojos cerrados intentaban guardar todos los retazos de placer. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros, picando en su garganta. Se mordió el labio fuertemente dejando caer un pequeño hilo de sangre sobre su boca. Arqueó muchísimo más su espalda y se apretó mucho más a él. Intentando exprimir cada segundo de placer que el le proporcionaba. Coloco cada una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y araño fuertemente la superficie de su piel dejando a la vista pequeñas hileras inflamadas de color rosáceo.

Él la movió mucho más frenética apretándola a él. Meciéndola fuertemente dejando paso al colapso de placer de ambos. Cayendo uno junto al otro exhaustos, con la mirada fija al techo. Suspirando fuertemente.

-Ella lo sabe

-Lo supuse Pansy, si no jamás hubieses estado así.

-Sabes, esta será la segunda vez que lo diga en el día de hoy pero, ¿Nunca has tenido a alguien clavado? ¿Alguien que te ha jodido la vida y aun así sigues queriendo oir ese te quiero?

-No aún no

-Eso temía – contexto Pansy aun sin mirarle

-A quien fue a la otra persona que se lo dijiste

-Hermione Granger

Theodore Nott se fijo en ella por fin.

**3.-**

Caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la enfermería no tenia ni prisas ni mucho menos ganas de verla. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y escrutó con cuidado la sala mirando si había alguien a la vista. Asintió con la cabeza a Madame Pomfrey y se dirigió al último grupo de camas junto a los ventanales que quedaba relativamente lejos de la sala privada de Madame Pomfrey.

Draco Malfoy fijo sus duros ojos grises en ella. Mirándola con asco, repudio y confusión. Aún tenía el fuerte olor a cerezas clavado en su memoria.

-Lástima que seas tan poca cosa que sobrevivas

-Sabes, he soñado que algún día te mueras Malfoy, espero que no sea demasiado tarde – dijo Hermione mordazmente.

-No lo comprendes, cuando abandonas tu sueño mueres Granger –dijo el sonriéndole de medio lado

-Sí, ¿Y cuál es tu sueño Malfoy?

-Domar a una sangre sucia como tú.

-Lástima, no creo que jamás ocurra.

-Eres muy falsa, sabes. Vas de digna y en el fondo ocultas un secreto Granger

-Sí, ¿Y cuál?

-Yo creo que lo que te pasa es que te acojona que haya alguien ahí fuera dispuesto a ayudarte, a quererte quizás, si es que eso existiera, si y te da miedo que de repente descubran que en realidad eres alguien a quien no merece la pena querer.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama con odio mirándole fijamente a los ojos. En un rápido movimiento el tenía su mano sobre su cuello apretándolo con fuerza empotrada contra la fría pared de la enfermería. Respirando con sus narices prácticamente pegadas.

Nuevamente ese olor a cerezas.

* * *

><p>¿Que os ha parecido? :)<p>

Nahi: Gracias por tus palabras y animos y creo que las dos estamos igual, con examenes para arriba y para abajo. Pero seguro que nos salen perfectos xD Espero que te este gustando mucho la historia, mucho mas que la anterior. Y aunque este capitulo no esta muy logrado espero que lo disfrutes y tu mas sincero comentario al respecto.


	5. Discursiones

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling_

_Info: Este capitulo tiene música. Donde ponga (a1) pinchen esta canción y escuchela a la vez que leen, es indispensable_: www . youtube . com/watch?v=VJomEB7DQ2Y

**Capitulo V: Discursiones**

_Hay veces que el miedo no te deja respirar. Otras, hace que exista una sobreexcitación. Y por último y más común de todas: hace que permanezcas estática, viendo el mundo pasar, imágenes pasan delante de tus ojos y no puedes mover un solo músculo, estas completamente paralizada esperando que los segundos pasen incesantes, uno a uno, como si se tomaran su propio tiempo. Crees que por un momento has dejado de respirar y que el miedo te consume por completo filtrándose como un veneno por tus venas. La garganta se te seca, no tienes saliva, los pulmones parecen atragantarse con el poco aire que tienes, las manos te sudan, aparece un ligero mareo, y empiezas a ver algo borroso. Y aun así, aun pese a todo piensas que tienes una oportunidad de escapar, y si tus manos no sudaran tanto y resbalaran en tu piel, probablemente intentarías pellizcarte para comprobar si es o no un sueño._

La pared estaba completamente fría. Rozaba cada pedazo de piel que no cubría la bata. Un sudor frio recorría su cuello pegando su pelo a su piel. Tenía bien focalizado a su atacante pero le veía algo borroso. La mano sujeta en su cuello hacia un agarre fuerte imposibilitándole la movilidad con miedo a que apretara mucho más. Le costaba respirar y tenía la garganta rasgada del esfuerzo y de la fuerza con la que la tenia sujeta.

-Escúchame atentamente Granger, porque no lo repetiré. Eres una estúpida haciéndote la valiente.

-Y tú eres un gilipollas diciendo cosas que ni siquiera sabes.

Draco Malfoy apretó mucho más su agarre haciéndola quejarse de dolor

-Granger no me tientes. ¿Más vale un cobarde vivo que un valiente muerto no crees?

-Aquí el único cobarde eres tú – Hermione tomo el puño de Draco Malfoy intentado apartarlo de su garganta, notó como sus dedos hacían fuerza introduciéndose en su propia carne –suéltame o gritaré, te lo advierto.

Draco Malfoy sonrió con superioridad, se pegó totalmente a ella con toda la extensión de su cuerpo haciendo que se escaparan un par de quejidos por parte de ella y subió aún más su mano haciendo que Hermione tuviese que mantenerse sobre la punta de sus pies, tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo anudó en su otra mano. Tiró fuertemente haciendo que su cabeza se ladera a un lado y la presión sobre su cuello se hiciese más fuerte. Vio como una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

-¿Crees que podrías? Antes de que eso sucediera te partiría el cuello.

Hermione intento forcejear sin éxito. Se quejó, sollozo y derramó un par de lágrimas más

-Das pena así, tan valiente que te crees y tan estúpida que eres. Deja de forcejear o te dolerá más – Draco soltó poco a poco su pelo haciendo menos fuerte su agarre, bajo un poco la mano y dejo que esta apoyara su pie completamente en el suelo – Sabes, no sé porque pero tu simple presencia me enferma y me da ganas de matarte, ojala lo último pase pronto.

Soltó todo su agarre del cuello de Hermione haciendo que esta callera al suelo de rodillas. Respiró varias veces de forma entrecortada. Limpio sus ojos llorosos y toco nerviosamente su cuello. Aún estaba un poco mareada y a tientas logró encontrar la estructura metálica de la cama. La asió con fuerza y tiró de su cuerpo hacia ella intentando impulsarse. Subió pesadamente a la cama con la mitad de su cuerpo y como pudo logro subirse completamente. Se quejó cuando cayó de lado sobre esta, con fuerza coloco su codo con presión a un lado para propulsarse y quedarse boca arriba, metió sus ahora congelados pies y miro al frente.

Draco Malfoy permanecía sentado sobre la estructura de hierro que sobresalía al final de la cama. Permanecía sentado sobre ella con los pies sobre la cama mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa ladeada. Restregó su mano sobre el pelo y siguió mirándola atentamente. Aflojo un poco más su corbata.

-Al parecer no te encuentras muy bien sangre sucia

-¿Yo? – Dijo ella – me siento perfectamente – dijo autosuficiente – lamento no estar dando saltos de alegría para amenizarte la velada. Pero esto – se señaló a si misma – lo provocaste tu estúpido con, ¿Quién es?, ¿tu nuevo juguetito? ¿Intento de mujer? ¿Complejo de novia insatisfecha? Siempre tienes el mismo patrón, la siguiente debe ser superior e indiscutiblemente más estúpida que la anterior.

Draco se rio nuevamente de forma un poco más siniestra, como si de un demonio se tratara, guardándose su propio secreto.

-En el fondo encuentro chistosa esa absurda necesidad de morir a cada segundo, todo sabemos que tienes complejo de héroe – comenzó a acercarse a ella – pero supongo que soy el primero en darme cuenta que eres una sangre sucia bastante masoquista. Dime, ¿tienes ganas de morir o solo es una absurda necesidad de llamar la atención?

-Dime Malfoy, ¿eres así de tonto, te caíste de un árbol o lo haces aposta? – Dijo ella sonriendo – espera, mejor no me respondas, ya se la respuesta.

-Voy a ignorar completamente tu comentario porque no mereces ni que te oiga. Dime, ¿el golpe en la cabeza fue mayor de lo normal? ¿No tendrás algún traumatismo craneoencefálico grave y nos vas a liberar de tu presencia?

-No tendrás tanta suerte estúpido.

-¿Oh venga, ni siquiera te abriste la cabeza?

-Sabes, definitivamente creo que el cerebro se te quedo esparcido por todo el asfalto

Draco Malfoy se acercó mucho más a ella quedando prácticamente sobre ella

-Junto con el tuyo sangre sucia

Hermione giró su cara dándole su perfil. El rió ante el gesto infantil de ella y la miro con asco

-Me debes una Sangre sucia, ya vendré a cobrármela, tenlo por seguro

**_1.-_**

_Sabes, cada paso que doy y segundo que respiro lo hago todo teniéndote presente a ti. ¿Y qué es lo que soy? Un pequeño florero, bonito sí, pero un florero, colocado en el centro de tu vitrina de trofeos para alegrarte la vista, para que cada vez que pases me mires y no te importe. Para que esperes verlo cada mañana pero si, cualquier día, ese florero cayese al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y jamás lo volvieras a ver, nunca te darías cuenta. Porque todo lo das por hecho, que siempre estará allí, y yo únicamente quiero desaparecer y no puedo, como si estuviese pegada a la vitrina con cemento_.

-Pansy, se supone que deberías relajarte, dejar de pensar y comerte la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y respira.

Pansy le miro confundida, tapándose con la sabana sobre su pecho y se dirigió a salirse fuera de la cama.

-Es hora de que termines esa puta adicción que tienes con el – dijo Theodore Nott cogiéndola de brazo y tirando de ella colocándose de espaldas a ella con su pecho en la espalda de ella. Coloco la parte interna de su muñeca sobre la frente de ella – cierra los ojos. Ciérralos y respira profundamente. No pienses, simplemente respira dejándote llevar, relaja cada uno de tus músculos. Piensa por primera vez en ti. No escuches nada, relájate. Estoy aquí, siempre estoy aquí.

-No puedo Theo y lo sabes – dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la de él – no me surten efecto tus terapias y lo sabes. Yo simplemente siento, y cuando sientes no puedes manipularlo. Quizás sentir no sea lo más exacto para describir esto – dijo masajeando la mano de él – obsesión enfermiza, adicción, todo lo que quieras decir... Y no consigo sacármelo, quitármelo. Me consume, me quema. Se filtra por cada vena, por cada célula de mi cuerpo consumiéndome poco a poco quemando cada centímetro de mi piel. Y él no me ve, nunca me vio – comenzó a llorar silenciosamente – y sabes, en el fondo entiendo que no me quiera. Ni yo misma lo hago. Pero es duro, difícil. No sé qué hacer con ello Theo, no sé cómo conseguir arrancármelo.

-Relájate pequeña, deja de pensar y dañarte a ti misma. Sé que estas sufriendo y es lo que menos quiero en este momento. Sé que duele y te consume.

-No sabes cuánto. Y él sigue ajeno a todo, a mí, a ti, a ella y al resto. Creyendo que vive por sí mismo sin darse cuenta de que más de las personas que le gustaría reconocer, mueven los hilos de su vida. Rodeado de "personas" si es que se pueden llamar así, que solo intentan beneficiarse de él. Y el mismo se hunde y se arrastra, y con el arrastra el resto porque él es el centro, el que lo mueve todo y todos estamos en su órbita. Pero nunca, jamás, se dará cuenta

-Esperemos que si Pans, esperemos que si.

Theodore Nott quitó su muñeca de la frente de ella y se apoyó totalmente en el cabecero de su cama. Tiro del cuerpo de Pansy hasta colocarlo nuevamente contra el suyo y ambos se cubrieron con la sabana. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y ella sonrió ante el gesto.

-Y ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que hablaste con Greengrass?

Pansy Parkinson puso cara de asco y ladeo su cabeza para quedarse mirando a Theo. Tomo una pequeña goma de su muñeca y se hizo una coleta dejando libre su flequillo recto que le llegaba por sus perfectas cejas enmarcando sus profundos ojos azules.

-Ella me echo la culpa de todo para hacerse la buena y así ganarse un poquito de afecto por parte de Draco.

-¿Solamente eso? ¿Pero qué paso exactamente?

-Pues cuando tú estabas en no sé dónde, antes de ir a la clase de vuelo. Nosotras nos encontrábamos aquí como siempre, reunidas esperando al resto cuando Bulstrode comenzó con su típico discurso sobre que ella no quería ser presa, es decir lo típico.

-¿Y a qué viene eso? Digo, ¿qué tiene que ver Bulstrode con todo esto?

-Tiene que ver porque justo antes de comenzar la clase Draco me cambió el sitio para ponerse contra Granger y me toco con Bulstrode. Era la quinta o la sexta vez que ella repetía que no quería ser presa asique pensé en darle una lección y apenas y dejarla volar. Conclusión, yo estaba totalmente absorta con capturar a Bulstrode. Y Astoria no sé como ni porque se cruzó siguiendo al pobretón Weasley y vi como choco con Granger por culpa del pobretón, Draco grito yo la cogí. Y voilá, aquí estamos ella me culpa a mi y yo la culpo a ella. Y no puedo decirle esto a Draco lo cual es una soberana estupidez porque ella lo sabe todo. Y en realidad lo que más me preocupa es como narices se ha enterado.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente? – dijo Theo abrazándola y apretándola contra su cuerpo pasándole sus brazos sobre su estómago por debajo de la sábana.

-Pues, lo que sabe exactamente no sé. Pero me da que pensar pues ella me amenazo

-Si te amenazó es porque sabe algo

-Sí, creo que ese punto lo teníamos claro Theo – dijo ella riendo

-¿Entonces?

-Pues no se Theo, hay tantas cosas que puede saber que pueden ponerme en mal lugar frente a Draco

-Piensa un poco, ¿Qué es lo primero que te viene a la mente?

-¿Sexo?

Theo se rió sonoramente ante el comentario

-Aparte de "sexo", ¿qué es lo que te viene a la mente?

-Pues, ¿lo nuestro?, ¿Puede saber lo nuestro?, digo Draco lo sabe, lo cuál no es un problema, o mejor dicho intuye que ambos nos acostamos con alguien si no sería algo estúpido. Lo que me preocupa es que hace mucho tiempo que lo hacemos y lo hacíamos en la época del compromiso con Draco, tal vez eso pueda molestarle

-Efectivamente lo haría

-Otra puede ser, que sepa que fui yo la que insistió en que me comprometieran con él.

-Eso también supondría un gran problema, fue una época bastante rebelde.

-Otra podría ser que se enterase que fui yo la que le conto cierta mentira inocente a su madre sobre su impura relación con Astoria.

-Eso más bien lo mataría de la risa

-Oh si – dijo Pansy riéndose – y por último y más peligrosa de todas, la opción que más miedo me da. Que sepa lo que paso este verano.

-Por tu bien espero que eso no lo sepa- dijo Theo tensándose – Espero sinceramente que no se haya enterado y si lo ha hecho que quien se lo ha contado no lo haya hecho a más personas y que la mantengas la boca bien calladita.

-Ay Theo, si el supiera que fui yo la que le tendió la trampa para unirse a las filas oscuras bajo orden del Lord me mataría, ¿cierto?

-Matarte seria poco mi querida Pans.

**2.-**

Tres figuran corrían rápidamente atravesando todos los pasillos del castillo sin cesar, uno a uno sin pararse a mirar. Zigzagueando entre la gente con la mirada fija al frente.

Pocos minutos antes habían encontrado a Ginny en su clase de Criaturas Mágicas y los tres iban camino a la enfermería para poder ver a Hermione. Harry y Ron la habían llevado tras la caída, pero al estar está todavía inconsciente no habían podido hablar con ella y aún tenían la preocupación que al parecer les carcomía por dentro.

A cada cuál de diferente forma.

-Sabes, creo que podríamos continuar un poco más despacio, tanta prisa no es buena – dijo Ginny bastante cansada de tanto correr – tres segundos mas no harán que Hermione se vaya. Asique tomároslo con relajación.

Ginny sacudió el polvo de su túnica y miró a su hermano y Harry.

-Oh venga relajaros, no es para tanto, está bien. No debéis preocuparos.

-Todo fue por culpa del estúpido de Malfoy – dijo Harry sonando bastante molesto

-Sabes, en cualquier otro momento estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero si lo pensamos detenidamente creo que el se debió llevar la peor parte y que, tal vez no fue culpa suya – terminó de decir Ginny

-Oh venga hermanita, sabes de sobra que fue su culpa, siempre es culpa de ese maldito idiota. Y encima le dijimos a Hermione que esto no es para ella, y ella tan tonta no nos hizo caso, porque siempre es tan estúpida.

-No es estúpida Ron, cada quien hace lo que le da exactamente la gana y ella quiere volar ¡pues que vuele!

-Ya claro Ginny, pero ella ¡No sabe volar!

-Harry ¿y tú que narices sabrás si sabe volar o no?

-Pues si supiera no se hubiese caído ¿no crees? – continuó Ron

-Ya, y hace tres segundos no acabas de decir que todo esto era por culpa de Malfoy. ¿Estas retractándote, o al parecer no paras de contradecirte?

-Dejad de discutir ambos, deberíamos estar preocupados por ella no discutiendo.

-Harry tiene razón, asique si no tienes nada más que añadir Ron dejemos la fiesta en paz – Ginny paso su mano sobre la frente despegando el pelo que se había adherido a su frente por culpa del sudor – ¿Hace cuanto lleva inconsciente? ¿No ha dado ninguna señal de vida desde entonces?

-Pues, creo que aproximadamente unas dos horas. Madame Pomfrey dijo que fue un duro golpe y que estaría inconsciente durante un par de horas debido al shock. Algo así como que cayó desde muy alto y que sería algo traumático por el susto.

-Es evidente que sería traumático, ¡se cayó de una escóba! – dijo Ron desordenadose el pelo con la mano

-No creo que tarde mucho en despertarse – dijo Ginny absorta en sus propios pensamientos

-El golpe fue bastante duro, está muy amoratada y supongo que no podrá mantenerse en equilibrio al principio – dijo Harry aminorando el paso un poco más – espero que pueda venir a dormir a Gryffindor esta noche y no la mantengan en la enfermería.

-No te pongas en lo peor Harry, sabes que ella siempre sale bien parada de todo. No creo que tenga más que unos pequeños rasguños y un leve mareo pasajero.

-Oh venga, todos sabemos que Hermione es algo "blanda" en el tema de enfermedades y recuperaciones. Ella es de libros. Ella es la estudiosa y nosotros los que tomamos riesgos, a parte es una chica – comenzó Ron con su perorata – sabes, debería escarmentar de una vez.

-Sabes Ron, terminas por ser insoportable muchas veces – dijo Ginny

-Ginevra Weasley, no me hables así.

Ginny se adelantó respecto a Harry y Ron. Un ceño fruncido adornaba su cara. Levanto su mano izquierda justo antes de torcer en una esquina para que le vieran.

-Yo voy por otro camino, haced lo que queráis.

Continuó andando por los pasillos, indiferente al resto de gente que pasaba junto a ella. Giro un par de veces a la derecha dirigiéndose por el pasillo de clase de Transformaciones que sería el contrario al que cogerían.

Llego pocos minutos después a la enfermería, más exactamente a la camilla donde se encontraba Hermione. Esta estaba durmiendo nuevamente. Se acercó a ella y aparto su pelo de la cara. Le dedicó una tibia sonrisa y la arropo un poco más con la sabana. Toco con el dorso de su mano la frente de su amiga notando que estaba bien de temperatura. Le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió rumbo a la sala de Madame Pomfrey.

Caminó a paso lento echando miradas a la cama de Hermione notando algo raro en el ambiente, no dando importancia ninguna. Sonrió para sus adentros y ladeo la cabeza.

La sala de Madame Pomfrey estaba bien iluminada e inmaculadamente limpia oliendo a desinfectante. La habitación estaba cubierta por toallas y prendas de enfermería impolutas y de un color blanco inmaculado. Se sentó frente al escritorio marrón oscuro de la señora Pomfrey y movió su cabeza observando cada recodo de la habitación, ojeo entre algunos papeles. Suspiró tenuemente por la espera.

Pocos segundos después apareció Madame Pomfrey cargada con una bandeja con toallas usadas y unas 3 o 4 pócimas. Se levanto rápidamente y le tomo la bandeja de las manos.

-No era necesario Ginevra, puedo con ello, te lo aseguro

-No dudo de su capacidad Madame Pomfrey, pero no está de más tener algo de ayuda, ¿no cree?

-Sí, la verdad una se va haciendo mayor con el paso del tiempo aunque una no quiera reconocerlo, y pese a que antes con dos manos me servía muchas veces necesitaría un par más para ayudarme.

-Lamento oírla hablar así – dijo Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente – sabe que siempre que necesite ayuda me tendrá a mí para ello. Aún sigo queriendo ser Medimaga y nada mejor para conseguirlo que ayudar un poco en la enfermería, ¿No cree?

-Suena muy bien lo que dice señorita Weasley – dijo Madame Pomfrey tomando asiento en su robusta silla de madera a juego con el escritorio – Supongo que debo el placer de su visita a la señorita Granger – no espero ningún asentimiento por parte de ella, tomo un par de lentes y se las coloco al tiempo que revisaba entre sus papeles - ¡Aquí esta! – dijo tomando un papel rosáceo entre las manos y observándolo con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba sus gafas como si estuviese regulando su visión – Se cayó esta mañana en clase de Vuelo ¿cierto?

-Sí, eso me dijeron

-Sí, definitivamente – dejo el folio sobre la mesa junto a las gafas y miró atentamente a Ginny – No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, la señorita Granger está perfectamente, únicamente necesita dormir y descansar. En una hora estará totalmente perfecta. Me sorprende que haya dormido tanto y tan seguido. Debe ser que tenía atraso de sueño

-Eso suena típico de Hermione-añadió Ginny riendo

-Sí, debo darle toda la razón- Madame Pomfrey se levantó de su silla y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta de la enfermería con Ginny a su espalda siguiéndole los pasos – únicamente puede tener un par de raspaduras incomodas y un leve mareo, nada fuera de lo normal. Le daré una pomada para las heridas y raspaduras y por lo demás una alimentación sana y estará 100% en un par de días. Esta noche la mandare rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, este pendiente de ella, no creo que se tome muy enserio mis indicaciones

-Así lo hare Madame Pomfrey – Dijo Ginny dedicándole una tibia sonrisa – Gracias Por todo

Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta para Ginny y esta salió silenciosamente de la enfermería

-De nada señorita Weasley es mi trabajo. Y tomare en cuenta su ayuda, quizás algún día le mande un aviso, empezara la temporada de Quidditch dentro de poco y es muy probable que necesite ayuda. Y no se preocupe por la señorita Granger.

Ginny asintió y se dirigió por el pasillo derecho rumbo a la sala común.

**(a1)**

_"El último día que fuimos volvimos, me acuerdo bien, en asientos separados, con los ojos empeñados en no verse_

_con el frío anclado junto a nuestro pies._ _Y ahora lo veo distinto, diferente raro extraño, darlo todo por perdido."_

Pasando por su segundo pasillo se encontró nuevamente con su hermano y con Harry. El primero caminaba directo a ella mientras que el segundo mantenía una animada conversación con una chica de pelo castaño en el pasillo bastante juntos y apegados para el gusto de Ginny, pudo ver como su hermano le gritaba que se diera prisa segundos antes de toparse completamente de lleno con ella:

-Gin, ¿Qué tal está Hermione?, no desviamos un poco…

-Sí, veo perfectamente que os desviasteis, y que al parecer en algo bastante interesante. Raro que no este Lavander contigo. No parece que os importe mucho Hermione, ni como esta ni cómo se encuentra. Solo estáis pensando en vosotros y como no en chicas ¿Y a vuestra amiga? ¡Que la den! ¿cierto? . No sé ni cómo os podéis llamar sus amigos, de verdad. ¡Me largo! Ah, y por cierto, ya no vayáis a verla, estuve yo y estaba dormida.

Caminó de forma rápida pasando junto a Ron y paso de largo mirando al frente. Harry se mantenía absorto en la conversación haciendo señas con la mano cuando paso de largo Ginny y este por fin reparo en ella:

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué Harry? – dijo ella girándose quedando cara a cara con el – Que es lo que vas a decirme, ¿que sientes haberte retrasado? ¿Qué es una amiga? ¿Qué te pregunto algo de clases? – Hizo un movimiento con su mano al aire como si alejara algo – Sabes, no me importa, siempre haces lo mismo. Disponible para todo el mundo menos para la gente que realmente te necesita ¿y luego que dirás?

Paso de largo dejando a un nuevamente absorto Harry y esta ven en su figura viendo cómo se iba.

-¿Qué bicho le picó? –dijo un preocupado Ron mirando a su mejor amigo

-No se Ron, no se

-Sabes, crees que podríamos ir a comer algo de ir a ver a Hermione, ya que está dormida es mejor no despertarla.

_"Y todo siempre se vuelve complicado. Y seguimos creyendo que es un juego, que somos aun pequeños que podemos permitirnos fallar. Y nos olvidamos que hay que seguir sumando para continuar y pensamos que nunca dejaremos de perder. Hasta que un día alguien se cansa de ese juego. _

_Y poco a poco el tiempo hace estragos y me alejo mucho más de ti. Ya no es por aquella petición de no hace mucho tiempo, de aquel te quiero sin palabras, de aquella lagrima que no se dejó caer. Y pese a que me dijiste que no podías tenerme contigo, yo te conteste que siempre estaría ahí. Pero me canso, a cada paso y minuto me canso. Me canso de que no me mires, de que me ignores, de que creas sinceramente que siempre estaré ahí. Me canso de ver que tu atención va dirigida a otros y no a mí. Simplemente me cansé, me cansé de ti."_

**3.-**

Se quitó la corbata lentamente y la dejo en un lateral de la cama. Sacudió su pelo inconscientemente y desabrocho los primeros dos botones de la camisa. Estiro sutilmente los brazos y bordeo la cama hasta dirigirse nuevamente a la silla colocada junto a los pies de la cama. Se subió a esta y colocó sobre la silla los pies. Subió las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo dejando ver sus tatuajes. Saco un cigarro mágico de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo prendió con la punta de la varita. Un humo azul comenzó a escaparse por la punta del mismo haciendo figuras abstractas en el aire ante su atenta mirada. Tomo una nueva calada y dirigió nuevamente su mirada a ella:

-Sabes, es de mala educación fumar en una enfermería

-Y ¿Sabes?, es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien en pleno estado de relajación – dijo el astutamente

-¿Entonces para que viniste?

-¿No me crees si te digo que me preocupe por ti?

-¿La verdad?, no. Fuiste tú quien me metió en este horrible lio por hacerme caso de ti. En qué mal momento se me ocurrió confiar en ti.

-Por lo visto no te ha ido del todo mal

-¡Que va!-dijo ella señalándose – Una costilla rota, heridas, raspaduras y quemones, he estado inconsciente y por si fuera tu amigo tuvo que venir a arruinarme lo que me quedaba de día- dijo ella ácidamente

-¡Mea Culpa! Fui yo el que le hice venir para no levantar sospechas

-¿Qué sospechas?

-No sé, piensa un poco, eso se te da bien.

-¿Él tuvo la culpa?

-Ajá, si tu me lo has preguntado quien dice que no lo harán otros. Por eso le dije que viniese para que fingiese preocuparse.

-Pues al parece no se le da bien ni fingir

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo Hermione, nunca fue bueno. Es más de los que dicen las crudas verdades a la cara como un chorro de ácido cayendo por tu cara abrasándote rápidamente.

-No hay tanta confianza como para llamarnos por el nombre aun Nott.

-No te preocupes Hermione, hay confianza, pasamos una noche juntos y ahora te tengo en una cama, ¿Qué más confianza necesitas?

-Realmente eres insoportable Nott

-No es necesario que me soportes Hermione – dijo Sonriendo Nott y tumbándose sobre los pies de la cama haciendo que ella tuviera que encoger los pies. Miro al techo y se dirigió nuevamente a ella - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Supongo que bien, no estoy muerta asique no es algo preocupante

-Supongo que es así. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo exactamente Draco?

-Malfoy para mí, por favor

-Malfoy

-Pues nada fuera de lo común en él. Amenazas, intento asfixiarme y poco más

-Típico de él

-Luego me "dijo" tan sutilmente como él lo dice, que le debo "algo" y que vendrá a cobrármelo

-¿Qué le debes?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi Nott?, no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea. Se creerá que le debo algo por haberme caído encima de él de lo cual realmente no lo recuerdo

-Puede ser eso, te mantendré informada

-No es que seas, precisamente, un buen informante  
>Nott rió ante el comentario de Hermione<p>

-Touché

-Espero que esta vez hagas tu trabajo Nott

-No te preocupes por ello mi Lady

-Me preocupo muchísimo Nott, eres poco eficiente en tu parte del trabajo

Nott se levantó ante el comentario dirigiéndose hacia el cabecero de la cama donde Hermione permanecía sentada.

-Hermione – dijo acercándose a ella quedando frente a frente – soy muy eficiente en mi trabajo tenlo por seguro

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo ella intentando alejarse de él, pegándose al cabecero de la cama

-Tenlo por seguro que lo comprobaras – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Creo que no lo quiero comprobar

-Sabes Granger no te preocupes, no tienes que hacerte la difícil, si es necesario te besare yo primero.

* * *

><p>¿Que os ha parecido el capitulo?<p>

Se que he tardado en publicar, físicamente me ha sido imposible así pues espero perdonen mi retraso. Espero que cada vez os vaya "enganchando mas la historia".

Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, o que simplemente quieran añardir algo, ya saben.. ¡Comenten! :)

Nahi: Gracias por tus palabras, me animan mucho. Se que un Dramione tiene algo típico, (evidente) pero queria darle un giro diferente a la historia no hablando del tipico amor, si no viendo otros diferentes, otros amores "tipicos" y normales, enfermizos y no de cuento de hadas.. amores reales, que duelen. Y voilá.. me propuse martirizar a la pobre de Pans, que en el fondo me cae bien :) Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y me des tu mas sincera opinión. Besos!


	6. Problemas de Actitud

Disclaimer: Los personajes etc etc etc.. pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Capitulo VI: Problemas de Actitud**

Puso su mano en el pecho de Nott y empujó levemente. No tenía fuerza, pero aun así esperaba que Nott fuera consciente de su estado y retirara su "intento" de seducción poco fructífero. Un leve quejido de dolor salió de su boca por el esfuerzo, pero aun así consiguió separarse de él.

Theodore Nott la miraba sonriendo, disfrutando cuál niño pequeño con un juguete. Pudo apreciar cada uno de sus gestos, en parte le molestaron, y sin embargo, otros consiguieron el efecto totalmente contrario. Le agrado la manera de sobreponerse e intentar alejarlo de ella aun sabiendo lo débil que estaba. Pero, por encima de eso, la molestia fue mayor. Pareciera como si ella misma se victimizara a cada momento y con ese leve acercamiento por su parte pudo comprobarlo, como se sonrojaba como si aún fuera una niña, como no le contestaba ácidamente, como prácticamente dejo que él se acercara hasta invadir su propio espacio personal.

-Debes de cambiar de actitud – dijo él mirándola mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-No puedo creer esto – Hermione se sonrojo – que un acosador como tú me lo esté diciendo. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Cambiar mi actitud? ¿Qué actitud? Eres tú quien me acosa, molesta, estorba, invade mi espacio personal. ¿Hace falta que continue?

-Ves, tienes que cambiarlo – Nott sonrió ante el comentario de ella

-¿Qué cambie el que Nott? ¿Qué te deje que te sobrepases? No gracias – dijo ella subiéndose la sabana hasta el cuello – si eso te funciona en Slytherin bien por ti, en Gryffindor no somos así, yo no soy así – dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia y subiendo la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos

- En Gryffindor también me ha funcionado – dijo sonriendo pícaramente – amigas tuyas por cierto

Hermione abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada. Cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó fuertemente a la cabeza. Gruñó enfadada.

-Eres una asquerosa serpiente rastrera y vil. Siempre supe que no eras de fiar pero ¿violador?, créeme que no se me había pasado por la cabeza

-¿Violador? – dijo el confundido - ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Las violaste –dijo ella acusadoramente apuntándole con el dedo- si no es algo inexplicable como una Gryffindor pudo acercarse a una serpiente y más para "eso" – dijo sonrojándose – es imposible, y mucho más si eres tú.

-Todo fue consentido, nadie obligo a nadie. Es más, prácticamente me acosaron. Incluso aún me acosan - dijo sonriendo y pasándose un dedo por los sabios sugerente- nunca creí que erais tan insaciables las Gryffindor

-Depravado

-¡Gracias Hermione!

-Eres un mentiroso depravado, eso es totalmente imposible

-¿El que es imposible?

-Pues eso

-¿El qué?

-Gryffindor

-¿Y?

Hermione se exaspero y paso su mano sobre su pelo

-Con Slytherin

-¿Qué ves tan imposible?

-¿Eres estúpido?- dijo Hermione lanzándose un cojín – Gryffindor con Slytherin es imposible

-Doy fe que no

-Que sí, aparte eres tú

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¿No te parezco atractivo? – dijo el sonriéndole y acercándose levemente a ella – y no mientas, sabré si lo haces.

-Tú, ¿atractivo? – dijo ella levemente nerviosa – No, digo, tú atractivo, pero…

-Captado Granger – dijo Nott sonriendo – no hace falta que te atragantes con tu saliva de lo nerviosa que estas, he captado que te parezco atractivo

-¡Nunca dije eso!

-Y nunca lo negaste

-Oh venga, eres un creído, jamás hiciste "eso" con alguien de Gryffindor

-Es cierto, por mucho que te cueste reconocerlo

-Digamos que es cierto que hiciste "eso"

-Ves, eso exactamente es lo que te digo, ¿por qué no puedes llamar a las cosas por su nombre?

-"Eso" es "eso", simple y llanamente.

-No Hermione, eso es sexo – dijo el sonriendo pícaramente – dilo, "Sex-o"

-"Eso" mismo – dijo ella levemente sonrojada y mirando el suelo – no sé que necesidad hay de nombrarlo cada dos por tres.

-Sexo Hermione, Sexo

-Que si, que "eso"

Theodore Nott comenzó a reír sonoramente. Se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama y coloco sus pies sobre la silla. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió amablemente a Hermione. Y en ese momento su sonrisa fue totalmente genuina.

-Dilo una y única vez y me harás feliz

Hermione sacudió las manos nerviosas y se pasó una mano sobre sus piernas de forma inconsciente

-Sex – comenzó titubeante - ¡Sexo! – dijo en voz demasiado alta y avergonzada y sonrojada se puso una mano en la boca

Nott sonrió sonoramente.

-Sabes, tienes que cambiar esa actitud tuya. No puedes ser por una cara tan fuerte y por otra tan débil. ¿Te temblaría el pulso apuntando con una varita? No, ¿ cierto? ¿Entonces porque te tiembla la voz cuando alguien se te acerca o cuando alguien te mira, te habla y cuando dices la simple palabra "sexo"?

-¿Yo?

-SI vas a estar en este mundo – dijo el seriamente – tienes que hacerte fuerte y superior. No dejarte intimidar por nimiedades y no sonrojarse. ¿Cuándo has visto a algún espía sonrojarse?. Te tienes que infiltrar entre Slytherin y gente peor, como crees que lo conseguirás si te sonrojas con cualquier tontería.

-Yo no me sonrojo con cualquier tontería – dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

-Ya claro, y yo soy virgen –dijo él mirándola

-¡Theodore Nott! Cuida tus palabras

-Y tú no seas tan remilgada, son solo palabras

-Grrs – gruño ella tirándole la almohada fuertemente – soy así y punto

-Entonces, tendrás que cambiar y listo

-¿Cómo?

-Eso déjamelo a mí –dijo el sonriendo recogiendo todos los cojines que había tirado Hermione y apilándolos, le paso nuevamente su almohada – eso déjamelo a mí, cuando termine contigo estarás plenamente preparada para todo. Ya no será un riesgo tu misión. En ese momento será un éxito. La misión será un éxito.

Hermione le miro dudosa.

-No se Nott, no se

-Tú déjamelo a mí. Dijo el sonriéndola. Y yo hare de ti una Hermione Granger totalmente diferente.

**1.-**

Arrojo un nuevo objeto contra la pared al tiempo que gritaba mil improperios. Pataleo, rompió, araño y dio patadas a cualquier cosa que paso sobre su camino. Recorrió su habitación dando vueltas cual león enjaulado, esperando el momento, el preciso momento.

-Si quieres puedes romper también mis cosas ya que insistes en destrozar todo a tu paso.

La ignoró, como hacia siempre.

Furiosa una lágrima de impotencia se resbaló por su mejilla. Rápidamente la seco con su mano. Miro a sus dos compañeras mirándola absorta sentada en la cama más alejada de la habitación. La zona que aán no había sucumbido a sus destrozos.

Paso una mano sobre su pelo nerviosamente. Giro a todos lados mirando nuevamente su habitación y grito de frustración. Sacudió nerviosamente y se sentó en la cama más cerca de donde estaba situada. Coloco sus manos sombre ambos lados de su cabeza dejando que su pelo rojo callera como una cascada.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?-dijo Parvati mirándola preocupada - ¿Puedes contarnos que ocurre Gin?, ¿Es Hermione?

Ginny la miro como si la hubiese visto por primera vez.

-No. no es cosa de Hermione

-¿Entonces qué ocurre? ¿Tienes un brote histérico? – dijo Lavander

-No me interesa lo que tú pienses Lavander, me es totalmente indiferente. Hazme el favor – dijo Ginny girando su cabeza – y ¡cállate!

Lavander saltó nerviosa ante el grito de Ginny. La miro y sonrió con suficiencia.

-No te preocupes querida, tomaré por alto tus ataques de histeria a los que nos tienes tan acostumbradas.

Ginny sacudió ante la insistente voz de Lavander. Se tumbó sobre la cama y miro al techo. Un sollozo salió de entre sus labios apagándolo rápidamente colocándose el puño sobre la boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos haciendo este movimiento varias veces.

-¿Estas mejor Gin?- Pregunto Parvati nuevamente - ¿Nos puedes contar definitivamente que es lo que te ocurre? Me estas preocupando. Si no es por Hermione no me lo explico. ¿Harry tal vez? ¿Algo de tu hermano? ¿Tú familia? – Parvati se acercó a la cama en la que estaba tumbada Ginny y se sentó en el borde junto a sus pies. Puso su mano sobre una de sus piernas y sonrió tibiamente - ¿Sabes que nos puedes contar todo cierto?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza asintiendo a la última pregunta de su amiga. Se recostó levemente quedando sentada sobre la cama frente a frente con Parvati.

-Yo, bueno, solo es una estupidez – dijo Ginny en un susurro

-Si solo fuese una estupidez no te haría destrozar una habitación, llorar, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Parv. Solo hay una cosa que pueda perturbar tanto a Ginny Weasley, y todos los que te conocemos estamos de acuerdo. Y esa "cosa" tiene nombre y apellidos: Harry Potter – dijo Lavander suspicazmente.

Ginny la miró furiosamente y le lanzó un cojín que fue a parar a un lado, estrellándose con la pared. Lavander rió sonoramente.

-¡Callate Lavander!

El grito de Ginny no logro alterar ni un poco a Lavander que siguió riendo demasiado bajo para ser audible y que Ginny le lanzara otro objeto más contundente.

-Ya se – dijo Lavander levantándose - ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que Harry…?

-¡Lavander ya! ¡Deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos!

-Vamos Parv, es hora de que lo asuma de una vez : ¡Harry no le presta atención, no más que al resto! Ella se desvive por él y ¿él que hace? ¡Nada!. Estoy segura que esta así por él. Siempre se ilusiona y él siempre la trata bien, pero al cabo de dos meses todo se "estropea" por alguna razón. Y ella venga a esperar, y esperar. ¿Esperar a que? SI no se ha declarado ya, si no te ha dicho lo que siente no lo va a hacer Ginny, asúmelo y continua adelante. No te merece – Lavander se acercó a ella y quedo frente a ella – Y sabes que hará ahora, vendrá, como siempre hace, y te dirá que no sabe porque te has enfadado. Que le importas mucho, que ella era una compañera de clase, o que no quedo contigo porque se le olvido algo, cualquier cosa para justificar lo que sea que ha hecho. Y dirá que eres muy importante para él, que teme que te pase algo por eso no esta tan cerca. Que no te preocupes, que siempre estará ahí. ¿Y tú que harás? Le perdonaras y le dirás que no se preocupe, que no te habías enfadado y te comerás cada una de tus lágrimas, sonreirás y te iras a llorar a otro lado. Y entonces te lamentaras y te mortificaras diciendo que tu sola haces un mundo en un vaso de agua. Que su actitud es muy normal y que él te quiere.

Ginny sollozó y bajo la mirada

-Pero Ginny, ¿El alguna vez te ha dicho que te quiere? No. ¿Entonces porque piensas que te quiere si jamás lo ha hecho? Madura y míralo desde otra perspectiva y no perdones cualquier cosa. Él te tiene como "seguro". Cree que siempre estarás ahí. Demuéstrale qué está equivocado, demuéstrale que te puede perder.

- Por primera vez, y sin que sirva de precedente Lavander tiene razón- dijo Ginny levantándose y observando con ojos diferentes la habitación. Con un toque de varita comenzó a recoger y reconstruir todo rápidamente.

-Exacto Gin, esa actitud es la que tienes que tener.

Ginny sonrió a su amiga y siguió ordenando los restos que quedaban bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas que probablemente estaban en uno de sus tantos cuchicheos diarios.

Ginny coloco una mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente

-Sabes que Harry estará abajo ¿cierto?

-Si – contesto ella con voz segura

-Esta vez tiene que ser diferente – dijo Parvati

-Recuérdalo Ginny, ahora eres otra. Ahora estás sola, pero nosotras te ayudaremos, a partir de ya haremos de ti una nueva Ginevra Weasley – dijo Lavander

Ginny sonrió. Le parecía irónico. Apreciaba su ayuda pese a que no le caía bien. Pero lo irónico de la situación no era eso, si no que ella, Lavander, estaba viviendo la misma situación con su hermano y no se enteraba.

**2.-**

Pansy lloraba silenciosamente ante los fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo y se limpió la cara quitando todo resto de marcas de maquillaje corrido. Miró al suelo, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Movió los pies nerviosamente.

-Explícame Pansy porque aún no me entero de absolutamente nada. Me da igual si fuiste tú la que empujaste a la sangre sucia, si fue culpa tuya. Lo único que podría "lamentar" es que no hubiese muerto. Pero – dijo acercándose a ella – lo que no entiendo es porque demonios sigues insistiendo en mentirme – golpeo con su puño una mesa situada en su lado – Porque se perfectamente que no fue tú culpa, entonces porque me mientes.

Pansy Parkinson tembló nerviosamente y comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus manos sin darse cuenta.

-Eso Pansy, dile porque le mientes – la voz de Astoria Greengrass llego a sus oídos mientras esta bajaba las escaleras y entraba en su campo visual – Díselo.

Vio la estúpida sonrisa de Astoria Greengrass y la furia empezó a inundarla por dentro, como se atrevía. Gruño furiosa para sí misma y altiva levantó la cabeza. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

-A ti no te interesa ni lo más mínimo lo que tenga que decir o no – dijo de forma altiva – y es más, ¡lárgate!, nadie te llamo.

Pansy caminó lejos de Astoria situándose al otro lado de la sala dándoles la espalda a los dos.

-Y sabes qué Draco, no tengo que darte explicaciones de cada cosa que hago. Lárgate con esta – dijo señalando a Astoria de forma despectiva – yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones

Pansy caminó lejos de ellos ajena a los gritos histéricos de Astoria

-¡Pansy Parkinson vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Pansy ignoró el grito de Draco y salió rápidamente de la sala común, perdiéndoles de vista.

Astoria agarro fuertemente del brazo a Draco intentando llamar su atención. Tosió levemente.

-Draco mi amor, no te preocupes, solo intenta llamar tu atención. Ella fue la culpable pero lo único que quiere es que te preocupes por ella y la vayas a buscar – le agarro el brazo temiendo que fuera a ir detrás de ella – Déjala en paz. Que la consuele su queridísimo amigo Theo, como tantas veces hace.

Draco Malfoy la miró atentamente con una duda reflejada en su cara.

-¿Ellos se acuestan?

Astoria sonrió ante la pregunta

-¿Lo dudabas? ¡Hace años! – Astoria se abrazó aún más a él – Ves mi amor, que clase de amigos tienes

-Astoria cállate, realmente no me importa lo que pienses y mucho menos lo que hagan ellos. Ya son mayores

Ella se pegó aún más a él. Y él retiró su brazo intentando alejarse de ella.

-Oh venga Draco, en el fondo te molesta que no confiaran en ti. Y que te guarden secretos. Si te ocultaron esa nimiedad, ¿Qué crees que no te ocultarían? Si son capaces de ocultar detalles pequeñitos es evidente que los grandes los ocultaran. ¿No crees?

¡Bingo!. Si había una cosa que molestaba a Draco Malfoy era la mentira, después que le ocultaran cosas y por último que no confiaran en él. Realmente no le importaba con quien se acostaban. Pero como le había dicho Astoria, ellos no habían confiado en él. Y si no eran capaces de confiar en el menos aún lo serían en algo mucho más importante. Pansy Parkinson había hecho las tres cosas, mentirle, ocultarle y no confiar en él. Y por ahora, sobre Nott caia la duda de que hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Pasó una mano sobre su pelo desordenándolo y cerró los ojos respirando despacio intentando calmarse.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Astoria!

Se soltó de ella fuertemente y caminó rumbo a las escaleras dirección a su habitación.

-Draco no te enfades conmigo – comenzó a caminar detrás de el – no sea culpa mía que ellos sean tan cerdos

-¿Y quién tiene la culpa que no te des por aludida cuando te digo que te calles?

-Draco yo…

-Tu nada Astoria, simplemente cállate por una vez, deja de – dijo mirándola con asco – intentar pegarte a mí a cada segundo y llamar la atención. Y por favor, no entres en histeria ahora mismo y tengas uno de tus dramas. No los soporto

-Draco, soy tu novia no me hables así

Draco Malfoy se giró mirándola con ojos fríos e inexpresivos

-Ellos dicen que eres mi novia, en lo que a mí respecta te puedes quedar con el querido título si te da la gana a mí me da igual, tú me das igual

-¿Por qué siempre me ignoras?- vio como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a regar su cara - ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Ni siquiera me gritas

-No tengo ganas ni de gritarte, Astoria déjame en paz

-Le prestas más atención, ¡incluso a la sangre sucia de Granger!

-¿Qué narices tiene que ver la sangre sucia con esto?-dijo esta vez enfurecido- ni la nombres – esto último lo dijo con rabia

-Ves, a ella le haces hasta más caso que a mí, la insultas… pero reparas en su presencia, en mi ni siquiera en eso – Astoria dio un paso falso y se cayó sobre un escalón se aferró fuertemente la pierna

-Sabes la diferencia, a ella la odio y por ti no siento absolutamente, ni siquiera lastima

-¿Pero porque tienes que prestarle más atención al resto que a mí?

Draco se soltó de su agarre y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás

-Ya te lo dije, no me importas.

Astoria se quedó callada y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente viendo como el hombre de su vida pasaba de lejos y no reparaba en ella.

-Sabes hermanita, deberías cambiar esa actitud de arrastrada que tienes. Nadie te soporta, y no me apetece barrer tu orgullo, ese tan pisoteado y lleno de mierda que has tirado por el suelo –le dijo Daphne Greengrass pasando también de largo de su hermana ignorándola

Pansy comenzó a andar sín rumbo fijo doblando pasillos ignorando a la gente. Las lágrimas ya habían desaparecido por completo de su cara y ahora solo la furia la invadía completamente.

-Auch, ¡Mira por dónde vas!

-¿Problemas Pansy? ¿Problemas con nombre y apellido tal vez?

Pansy Parkinson le fulminó con la mirada.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo Zabini, asique apártate y ¡déjame-en-paz!

Blaise Zabini sonrió ante el comentario de ella. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos y estaba, sin miedo a equivocarse, seguro de que había llorado. Pero no solo eso, parecía que estaba consumida en una especie de furia que, si bien sabia, desembocaría en una gran histeria, un asesinato o algo peor. Pansy Parkinson era así, volátil. Se enfadaba y para que desapareciera tenía que encontrar la forma de expulsarlo, una salida para ello. Ella no era de las típicas de hablar y "arreglar" las situaciones. Ella necesitaba descargar su furia, y en muchas ocasiones frustración, con algo. Romper, dañar, correr, perder el conocimiento. Algo que hiciera que desapareciera la carga. Era como un objeto, que se iba cargando poco a poco y ¡bum!, cuando está completamente lleno necesita un rápido vaciado.

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo Zabini escrutándola con la mirada – te veo a punto de provocar una catástrofe mundial

-Estoy bien Zabini y no es asunto tuyo, apártate ya – dijo ella poniendo los brazos a cada lado de sus caderas – no sabes lo insoportable que resultas en este momento.

-Vamos Pans, relájate – dijo el sonriéndola – aparte, mi nombre es más bonito que mi apellido – dijo esto último guiñándole el ojo

-¿Sabes qué? Paso, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme y me da igual tu nombre, tu apellido, tu color de pelo, todo, me da exactamente igual. Y ahora si no te apartas te apartare yo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Pansy? – dijo el preocupado apartándose a un lado

-Ni lo sé ni me importa.

Pansy Parkinson pasó por su lado, como si nada. Si había una cosa que la caracterizara es que normalmente ella solo estaba focalizada en una cosa y el resto le daba igual. Ahora mismo sentía que no le importaba a nadie, Draco, Astoria y lo peor de todo, Nott, él ni siquiera había aparecido. Pero lo que no se daba cuenta es que a parte de esas 3 personas en las que concentraba toda su furia habían personas más allá. Personas preocupadas por ella. Exactamente una persona preocupada por ella y porque estuviera bien desde que tenía once años, desde que por primera vez una pequeña niña de pelo negro le había regalado una rana de chocolate porque estaba llorando. Desde ese momento Blaise Zabini sintió algo especial y poco a poco se prometió a si mismo se su máximo protector aunque no lo supiese.

**3.-**

Terminó de vestirse y dobló cuidadosamente el camisón de la enfermería. Miró a su amiga sentada sobre la silla mirando absorta en sus pensamientos. Habían crecido, demasiado. No habían tenido una clásica infancia sin problemas, pero ahora se tenían la uno a la otra. Al principio no fue una amistad propiamente dicha, pero con el tiempo sí. Hermione vio en ella la salida perfecta a las frustraciones con Harry y Ron y Ginny la vio como su única amiga, confidente que no intentaba aprovecharse de ella ni acercarse a su hermano, ahora tan popular.

Hermione la sonrió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella

-Ginny, ¿Qué te parece si de camino a cenar me vas contando que te ocurre?

Ginny levanto la cabeza y sonrió a su amiga sin haberse dado cuenta que se había dirigido a su lado. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Sabes Hermione, he decidido que voy a ser una nueva Ginny

Hermione sonrió a su amiga y se pasó una por el pelo_. "Yo hare de ti una Hermione Granger totalmente diferente"._ Recordó la frase y sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Ambas caminaron en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. Ginny calló la pregunta de su amiga poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios y ambas se despidieron de Madame Pomfrey.

-No lo digas tan alto – dijo Ginny escrutando con la mirada los pasillos – alguien puede escucharte

-¿Escuchar el que?

-Que ha ocurrido algo – dijo ella buscando algo o alguien

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Gin?- dijo Hermione mirándola preocupada – y deja de mirar a todos lados, nadie está por aquí, recuerda que es la hora de la cena

-Vale, esto.. – comenzó algo dubitativa – Es Harry

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – Hermione se paró drásticamente en el medio del pasillo colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cintura – y no esquives mi pregunta.

Ginny la miró asustada y la cogió del brazo tirando de ella para seguir andando

-¡Auch! Ten más cuidado, tengo el cuerpo lleno de moratones, ¿recuerdas?

-Perdón Hermione, pero no te pares, es un tema serio no es para ir comentándolo a la ligera.

-Ok ok- dijo ella bajando la voz – cuéntame

-Es que, lo he decidido

-Ginny, me estas exasperando, te tengo que sacar las palabras con sacacorchos

-Vale, vale. Pero no se lo digas a Harry

-¿Decirle el que?

-Pues lo que te estoy contando – suspiro Ginny sonoramente

Hermione rió ante el comentario

-Aun no me has contado nada y de verdad me estas volviendo loca

-Pues, que estoy harta, he decidido que no voy a esperar a Harry hasta que se decida de una vez. Y sabes, estoy tan cansada que ya no tengo ganas de la típica "presión con sutileza", esa de continuar así, sin que se dé cuenta de que estoy insistiendo. Asique es definitivo. Harry Potter se acabó para mí

Estaban junto a las puertas del comedor cuando Hermione se paró abruptamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?, creo que no te he entendido

Ginny la cogió fuertemente del brazo y tiro de ella entrando al comedor. Ajena a las pocas miradas que repararon en ellas ambas se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Lo que has oído y no me hagas repetirlo-dijo en un susurro – pienso olvidarme de Harry Potter

Hermione sonrió. La verdad que Harry era su amigo pero no valoraba lo suficiente a Ginny. Creia que siempre la iba a tener ahí y eso no era justo para ella. Asique apoyaría a su amiga en lo que fuera necesario, si Harry tenia suerte se daría cuenta de lo que estaba por perder y actuaria.

-Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, ¿cierto? – ambas tomaron asiento no lejos de Harry y Ron

-Claro que sí, pero recuerda, no se lo digas a nadie. Solo lo sabéis tú, Parvati y Lavander.

Hermione la miro con una duda reflejada en su rostro.

-Ginny, tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Alguna ha hecho "eso" con algún Slytherin?

Los ojos de Ginny parecían dos esferas gigantes a punto de salirse de su orbita

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Hermione cogió el brazo de Ginny y la acerco a ella

-Yo..- comenzó dubitativa – oí en la enfermería que alguna chica de Gryffindor había estado con un Slytherin, creo que dijeron Theodore Nott.

-¿Enserio? – dijo Ginny asombrada – No sabía nada, pero una Gryffindor, ¿no es muy raro?

-Eso mismo pensé yo – dijo Hermione acercándose aún más a Ginny susurrando

-Pero, ahora que pienso, el año pasado insinuaron que o Parvati o Lavander estuvo con alguien de Slytherin. Fue un simple rumor, supongo que para hacer daño. Se terminó en pocos días pero es lo que pude oír. A parte de eso, no he oído nada más.

-¿Sabes con quien era el rumor?

-Creo que fue con Theodore Nott

Hermione apretó la mano fuertemente.

-Bastardo – dijo demasiado bajo para ser audible

-Pero ya sabes Hermione, son solo rumores

-Si – dijo Hermione levantando la vista y fijándose en Theodore Nott – solo rumores.

-¡Hermione!, ¿estás bien? – ambas amigas dieron un salto sobre el banco ante el grito de Harry y Ron

-Si chicos, estoy bien- Hermione vio cómo su amiga fruncía el ceño

-¿Aunque dudo que eso os importara no?, digo, no habéis ido a visitarla

-Si bueno, Ginny, esto. Ella estaba dormida tú sabes, y fuimos antes pero luego Pamela y la comida, entonces decidimos que, bueno, tú sabes, deja de preguntar estupideces

Ginny movió la ceja en símbolo de pregunta - sí, yo sé. No te preocupes – miró fijamente a Harry – espero que Pamela haya resuelto todos sus problemas.

Harry enrojeció

-No os preocupes, Ginny vino a por mí

-Nosotros pensábamos ir – comenzó Ron – Dijeron que al final fue culpa de Malfoy y Parkinson

Hermione le miró confundida

-¿Malfoy?¿Parkinson?, ¿os referís a la caída? – ambos asintieron – recuerdo una cabellera rubia así que me temo que la causante fue Astoria Greengrass y me agarre a Malfoy para no caerme – en realidad no lo recordaba, Nott se lo había explicado

-¿Greengrass? – dijo Ron con un tono de voz diferente- no creo, ella no se le ve así. Fueron Malfoy y Parkinson

-Ron, estoy diciendo que fue Greengrass – dijo Hermione confundida

-O venga, pero Malfoy y Parkinson son serpientes, seguro que fueron ellos

Ginny miró dudosa a su hermano

-Ron, Greengrass también lo es.

-Ella es una chica no haría eso

-Parkinson también lo es – dijo Hermione

-Ya pero… Estoy seguro que fueron Malfoy y Parkinson, ellos nos quieren muertos

-Tal vez, pero te estoy diciendo que fue Astoria Greengrass

-Tal vez te equivocas Hermione

-Ron, ¿Qué narices te ocurre? Te está diciendo que fue ella y listo. Deja de insistir.

Ginny cogió a Hermione del brazo con su mano izquierda y con la otra una pieza de fruta para su amiga.

-Nos vamos a la sala común, nos habéis quitado el hambre

-Ginny… - la voz de Harry prácticamente hizo que se tambaleara – lo de antes, sabes que no fue nada ¿cierto? Digo, tú eres la única que me importa – Ginny permaneció estática parada en el sitio Hermione preocupada pellizco levemente su brazo haciendo que reaccionara.

-Claro Harry, lo que tú digas.

Ambas salieron del comedor sin escuchar las peticiones de Harry y Ron. Ginny visiblemente molesta y Hermione algo preocupada.

-¿A qué venia eso?

-No se Ginny

-Verdaderamente no entiendo a mi Hermano

-Yo muchas veces tampoco, creo que iré a las cocinas para terminar de cenar, no pienso entrar ahí nuevamente y que me acosen a preguntas.

-Yo voy a la sala común, ¿te espero vale?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza rumbo a las cocinas

-¡Luego te veo!

**3.-**

Hermione cogió una manzana y se la llevo a la boca saboreándola. Retiró su plato y se lo dio a Dobby.

-Amiga de Harry Potter, siga comiendo, no se preocupe por nosotros

-No hace falta Dobby, gracias pero estoy completamente llena, me temo que comí demasiado – dijo ella riendo – os ayudare a recoger, he dejado todo fatal

Comenzó a coger platos frente a las quejas del resto de elfos domésticos

-Señorita no hace falta por favor, es nuestro trabajo

Finalmente terminaron por directamente arrancarle los platos de sus manos y dejarla apartada en un rincón lejos de la vajilla.

-Yo puedo ayudar

-No es necesario señorita. Es mejor si no ayuda

Hermione quiso hablar pero la voz se le atragantó en la garganta. Noto como la puerta de la cocina, o cuadro mejor dicho, se iba abriendo poco a poco dejando paso a una figura alta. Observo como entraba y tomaba asiento en un lateral de la mesa ajeno al resto y Dobby le daba un plato. Hermione siguió mirándolo sin descubrir quién era.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Dobby volviera a insistir que comiera y antes de que eso pasara cogió una cereza y se la comió rápidamente.

-Por favor señorita amiga de Harry Potter, coma más, es todo para usted.

Vio como el extraño que había entrado pocos minutos antes giraba su cabeza a ella y se levantaba de la mesa que estaba en penumbra y se dirigía a ella.

-No puedo creer la suerte que tengo, Sangre sucia en persona

Hermione se paralizó del miedo. Draco Malfoy la sonreía malévolamente. Retrocedió pegándose a la pared

-Malfoy ni te acerques, juro que no respondo

Draco Malfoy sonrió aún más.

-Oh venga sangre sucia, solo quiero cobrarme el favor.

-¿Qué favor? Yo no te debo ningún favor

Se pegó aún más a la pared sintiendo las rugosidades de la piedra sobre su espalda. Un sudor frio comenzó a recorrerla por la columna vertebral paralizándola. Miedo, prácticamente podía masticarlo. No quería mirarle a los ojos, simplemente quería dejar de existir en ese preciso momento.

Draco Malfoy se acercó a ella con paso lento y controlado midiendo cada segundo. Se pegó a ella completamente. Hermione no quería resistirse sabía que sería peor, si quería matarla lo haría de todas maneras, solo que si se resistía dolería más.

-Oh vamos Granger

Hermione pego su cara a la pared. Quedando de perfil. Noto como la nariz de Malfoy se pegaba a su cuello

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme? – dijo abriendo los brazos – Hazlo, no te tengo miedo. No puedes hacer nada

-Eres una maldita sangre sucia – dijo empotrándola mucho más contra la pared haciendo que la piedra se clavara mucho más contra su espalda – pero me las vas a pagar todas, de una a una, sufriendo como la asquerosa sangre sucia que eres, llorando pidiendo perdón, lamentándote.

-¡¿Qué maldita cosa quieres Malfoy?

-Ya lo veras

Cogió a Hermione del brazo y tiró de ella fuera de las cocinas. Las quejas de ella pasaron desapercibidas para el que tiro fuertemente metiéndola en una habitación. Hermione cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose fuertemente. Paso una mano sobre su pelo retirándoselo de la cara y le miro furiosamente

-¡¿Qué cojones quieres Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella. Frio, calculador, como un demonio. Permaneció frente a frente a ella. Rozo su nariz con ella y noto como ella corto su respiración, sonrío con suficiencia y regodeándose en su plan

-Desnúdate

Vio como ella le miraba asustada

-¿Qué dijiste Malfoy?

-Desnúdate – Sonrió y tiro de su camisa desgarrándola - ¡Desnúdate!

* * *

><p>¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Demasiado fuerte lo del final?.. No quiero desvelar nada pero ya veran como termina el "favor" lalalala (8). Espero vuestros comentarios y que hayais disfrutado el capitulo. Siento mucho el retraso intento publicar lo antes posible pero todo se me junta y me es imposible.<p>

Nahi: El Nott de mi mente es tal cual y como me encataria que fuese asique voilá ahí lo tienes. Calculador, frio sexy, pero (y tiene un pero) no es Draco jijijiji ^^ La historia poco a poco tomara forma y sera un poco mas oscura espero no defraudar, el dramione tardara un poco pero prometo que habra muchas cosas interesantes antes. No se van a enamorar de la noche a la mañana no crees? Espero que te guste el ultimo capitulo y me des tu mas sincera opinion.

Besos! Dejen Reviews! :)


	7. Darle Caza

Disclaimer: Los personajes etc etc etc.. pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**Capitulo VII: Darle Caza**

Hermione le esquivó nuevamente golpeándose con una mesa en su espalda. Aguantó en su garganta el grito de dolor, únicamente dejó escapar una lágrima. Se agarro fuertemente del borde de la mesa y la rodeó. Se quedó detrás de esta, junto a una silla llena de polvo mirando cara a cara a su mayor enemigo. Se limpió la pequeña lagrima que rodaba ya camino junto a la comisura de la boca y paso una mano por su dolorida espalda. Él dio un paso, acercándose a ella. Ella retrocedió golpeándose la parte trasera de las rodillas con una silla. Se cayó estrepitosamente y rodo y gateo por debajo de una mesa esquivando el agarre de él. Respiro fuerte y profundo intentando calmarse. Estaba al otro lado de la puerta y no podía llegar a ella, antes debería derribarle. Gruño de frustración y miedo. Oía los pasos de él y los destrozos que hacía. Mesas volaban por encima de ella, astillas y sillas.

Giró a la izquierda en un falso intento de escapar de él. Una mano se aferró fuertemente a su pierna apretándola haciendo que llorara de dolor. Le miró. Estaba agarrándola prácticamente sin ejercer esfuerzo. Sus ojos teñidos de furia contenida. En ese preciso momento Hermione Granger supo que no saldría con vida, y si lo hacía, perdería algo de ella.

Tiro fuertemente acercándola a él marcando sus dedos sobre su pierna. En un rápido movimiento la tomó por la garganta y la levanto del suelo con un movimiento tan brusco que la dejó sin aire. Hermione se aferró fuertemente a sus manos y trato de separarlas o en todo caso aflojarlas. Intento arañarle, e ir quitando sus dedos sin éxito. Eran como roca pegada a su piel. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer incesantes bañando su cara. Más el semblante de él no cambio ni siquiera por una milésima de segundo, seguía mirándola con furia, con asco.

-Sabes Granger, para el día de mierda que he tenido hoy tú sinceramente lo estás empeorando. Y no es muy difícil dado que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia

Hermione gimió de dolor ante un mayor agarre por parte de el

-¿Qué cojones crees que hacías? ¿Escapar? Sabía que eras estúpida pero ¿hasta ese punto? Sabes que si huyes – dijo tomándola fuertemente del pelo haciendo que le mirara – dolerá más, y yo me divertiré, tu lloraras y lamentaras el día que naciste.

Hermione cerró los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas. Noto como el agarre se aflojaba poco a poco

-Si huyes, prometo que no me importara ni una milésima de segundo que estemos en el colegio, te mataré con mis propias manos, sin necesidad de varita.

Hermione asintió sintiendo como uno a uno todos los dedos de la mano se fueron despegando de su cuello que estaba seguro estaría lleno de marcas moradas, más de las que ya tenía. Tosió fuertemente y lloró tocándose la garganta. Intentó tragar y apenas pudo. Noto arder la zona y un dolor punzante. Le miró con ojos llorosos

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Draco Malfoy sonrió

-Haber, digamos que me aburro – dijo sentándose sobre una mesa frente a ella – y que he pasado un día horrible, cierta sangre sucia me tiro de la escoba y encima tengo que "fingir" sentir culpabilidad. Y quiero cobrarmelo.

-Yo no hice nada – dijo ella con voz baja y dolorida – no fue mi culpa, yo solo, realmente no quiero estar aquí. Déjame irme y no se lo diré a nadie

Draco Malfoy la miro confundido y segundos después comenzó a reír

-¿Qué te deje ir?, pensé que eras más lista – dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella – No vas a salir de aquí.

Hermione pasó el dorso de su mano sobre su cara quitándose el resto de lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué lo haces?. Tú lo has dicho, soy solo una sangre sucia, ¡déjame! – intentó correr lejos de él pero él la atrapo del pelo he hizo que apoyara el estómago sobre la mesa y el quedo a su espalda totalmente pegado a ella.

-Sangre sucia, asquerosa e irremediablemente repugnante sangre sucia. Solo quiero divertirme un rato haciendo tu vida un poco más horrible y penosa de lo que es – tiro un poco más de su pelo haciendo que su cuerpo permaneciera pegado a la mesa y su cabeza se deslizara hacia atrás. Toco su cara notando como ella se estremecía, toco su cuello. Rió. Con un leve movimiento del pié hizo que ella abriera sus piernas.

-Por favor Malfoy, realmente tu no quieres esto. Me da igual la mierda de vida que tengas en este momento, déjame irme, déjame que me vaya.

Malfoy rió

-¿Qué crees que quiero hacer contigo sangre sucia que gritas con tanta vehemencia que te deje ir?

La cogió del brazo y la hizo girarse para mirarla cara a cara. La miró a los ojos, enrojecidos de llorar. Ella le miraba asustada. La toco sutilmente, por la rodilla.

-Desnúdate Granger

Hermione le miro asustada. Noto como la mano de Draco Malfoy se movía de forma precisa a lo largo de su pierna llegando hasta el borde. Comenzó a enrojecer y giro su cabeza dándole el perfil. Noto como él se acerco a ella respirando su aroma

-Odio como oléis las sangre sucias

Una lágrima se le escapo y noto como el levantaba el dobladillo de la falda

-Dime Granger, supongo que jamás te tocaron cierto – noto como ella se mordió el labio – no hace falta que respondas, veo como estas respondiendo enrojeciendo. Realmente me das pena – Comenzó a reír y se separó de ella. Tomo asiento sobre una mesa y apoyo su pierna sobre la mesa que estaba Hermione, frente a ál, cortándole el paso.

-Jamás te tocaría Granger, no a alguien como tú – sonrió malévolamente – no sueñes, no te voy a hacer ese, ejm, favor.

Hermione siguió girando la cara dándole el perfil.

-Desnúdate Granger – sonrió como si fuese el propio demonio ante la destrucción de tu presa.

Hermione se giró para mirarle a la cara

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No oyes? ¡He dicho que te desnudes!

Hermione tembló ante el grito.

-No quiero hacer eso

-Me da igual lo que quieras o lo que no – dijo Draco Malfoy destilando furia – he dicho que lo hagas

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué consigues con ello?

-Humillarte, es uno de mis Hobbies

Hermione comenzó a desabrocharse el primer botón que estaba un poco roto. Tembló. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse como si se tratara de un gran engranaje con todas sus piezas moviéndose frenéticamente. Le miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos la burla y la furia. Él la odiaba, estaba segura de ello. Arrancó su camisa en un movimiento rápido haciendo que él se sorprendiera se la tiro a la cara impidiéndole la visibilidad por segundos lo que le permitió empujarle y hacer que se cayera hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo. Saltó por encima cayendo unos pasos más lejos y corrió a la puerta como si le fuese la vida en ello. Cosa que ocurría.

Cogió la manilla y la giró rezando que la puerta estuviera abierta. Dio un paso de la habitación sin apenas y girarse para ver cómo se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Cerro de un portazo y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo pasando de largo habitaciones, pasillos y callejones a oscuras del castillo. No noto si el la seguía aun o no. No quería ir a la sala común y menos así como iba. Asustada, adolorida y sin camisa. Siguió corriendo sin pensar. Las rondas ya deberían haber terminado asique su único temor era encontrarse con un profesor. Como si de un chispazo se tratara la imagen de la sala de los menesteres apareció en su mente. Corrió aún más rápido temiendo que estuviera detrás de ella persiguiéndola. Giro un par de pasillos más y se encontró en el pasillo exacto de la sala de los menesteres. Lo primero que paso por su mente fue: un sitio seguro a salvo de Draco Malfoy. Caminó por delante unas cuantas veces y mágicamente una puerta apareció. Era de color negro. Sencilla pero elegante, llena de lo que se suponía eran pequeñas hebras plateadas enmarcando la puerta. Se acercó temblorosa a ella. Escuchó un ruido tras ella y rápidamente abrió la puerta entrando en su interior se pegó sobre la puerta y rezo para que esta desapareciera al otro lado. Cayó al suelo apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Que narices, ¡Granger!

Levantó la cabeza topándose con los ojos azules de Theodore Nott

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto ella confundida

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué haces tú en MI habitación?

-¿Cómo que tú habitación?

-Lo que dije, es mi habitación

-¿Cómo que tu habitación? – siguió preguntando ella confundida

-Ignorare tu pregunta, ¿Cómo narices has llegado hasta aquí?

-Yo huía y…

-¿Huías?

-Malfoy intento hacerme algo le golpee corrí

-¿Por qué siempre terminas chocando y encontrándote con él?

-¿Yo? Él

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

-No sé, fui a la cocina a comer, estaba un poco molesta asique no me apeteció seguir comiendo – dijo ella

-Lo sé, te vi marcharte. Pero mala idea de las cocinas. Si hubieses pensado un poco, debiste haber visto que Malfoy no ceno en el comedor, asique era de suponerse que iría a las cocinas. Según me enteré discutió unas horas antes con Pansy y Astoria asique la cosa estaba tensa

-Eso me da lo mismo, es un completo anormal, un estúpido, un…

-Si lo he pillado, al grano. ¿Qué ha ocurrido y cómo has llegado aquí?

-Pues en las cocinas me encontré con él, y me dijo que, bueno, dijo que – comenzó a ponerse roja de la vergüenza – me quiso obligar a que me desnudase me llevo a una sala y discutimos me arranque la camisa y se la tire, le empuje, huí, pensé en llegar a la sala de los menesteres y pensé en un sitio seguro a salvo de Draco Malfoy.

-Punto por punto. ¿Desnudarte?, él no es de esos, el jamás te pondría un dedo encima tú eres, ya sabes

-Sangre sucia

-NO quería decirlo así, pero si, lo eres y el jamás te tocaria por ello

-Solo quería humillarme Nott – comenzó ella a llorar – el solo quería humillarme, me dijo que se divertía humillándome.

-Y tú huiste

-Sí

-Y ahora estas aquí, semidesnuda con la esperanza que te oculte de él, ¿cierto?

-Por favor…

-Todo tiene un precio Hermione, estas dispuesta a pagarlo

-Estoy dispuesta – dijo ella sin pensarlo – no dejes que me toque, no dejes que me ponga ni un solo dedo encima.

-Eso está hecho, ¿confías en mí?, él no va a tardar en llegar

-Confío, confío – dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza

Theodore Nott comenzó a sonreír malévolamente.

-Quítate los zapatos y los calcetines, tíralos al suelo descuidadamente. Despéinate y túmbate sobre la cama y remángate la falda – Hermione le miro asustada – confía en mí, necesito que no te inmutes y que finjas disfrutar teniendo sexo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Es necesario?

-No, pero me gustaría verte haciéndolo, asique date prisa.

Hermione se quitó poco a poco los calcetines y los tiró despreocupadamente a un lado de la habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama e impulsándose con los pies se movió hacia detrás. Se remangó la falda y le miro dudosa.

-Exquisita

Vio como él se acercaba pausadamente a ella. Le vio cómo se apoyaba y arrodillaba frente a ella sobre la cama. Comenzó a enrojecer progresivamente a medida que se retiraba la camisa poco a poco. Su vista se nublo por momentos intentando no mirarle. Nott tiró la camisa descuidadamente sobre un enganche de la cama y procedió a quitarse el cinturón. Hermione le miró temerosa y sorprendida

-No pretenderás algo extraño. No soy de ese tipo y ya deje muy claro que no me interesas Nott

-No te preocupes, no voy a aprovecharme de ti, te recuerdo que te estoy haciendo un favor y que espero retribución por ello.

-De acuerdo, ya te dije que acepté.

Nott dejó caer el pantalón a un lado de la cama al tiempo que Hermione retiraba su cara mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

-Túmbate

Hermione se tumbó rápidamente apartando la mirada de él.

-Primera fase de tu cambio. Nada de sonrojarte. Permanece estática, no te ruborices por nada del mundo. Relaja la respiración….

-¡Theo necesito tu maldita ayuda ahora mismo, me da igual si estas con cualquier fulana. Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a la sangre sucia de Granger ahora mismo! Voy en camino, y no se te ocurra ignorar mi mensaje.

Hermione vio como un humo blanco procedente de un patronus, probablemente, desaparecía ante sus ojos. Lo observó diluirse a espaldas de Nott.

-Rápido hay que dar se prisa. Necesito que finjas y no te asustes. Realmente, veas lo que veas tu sígueme el royo de acuerdo

Hermione asintió con la cabeza aun mirando a un lado noto como otra prenda de ropa, la única que le quedaba a Nott, aparecía por delante de sus ojos cayendo a un lado de la cama. Mordió sus labios y sintió como Nott abría sus piernas e inconscientemente se tensó ante el contacto. Notó como se tumbaba sobre ella

-Cálmate, no voy a hacer nada, solo estoy fingiendo. Cálmate

Noto como la cogía de las rodillas y hacia que se abrazara con sus piernas a su cintura

-Sigue mi ritmo, está por llegar, se trata de que no te vea, de ahí el pelo alborotado y gira la cabeza, tiene que creer que estamos teniendo sexo.

Noto como él se comenzó a mover en un movimiento pausado y cierta parte de su anatomía se pegaba a ella teniendo leves contactos

-Te permito que te excites – dijo el sonriente sobre su cuello

Hermione se estremeció y por el movimiento sorpresa por parte de él gimió.

-Eso es lo que tienes que hacer ahora, manos a la obra que no tardará en llegar

Hermione intentó seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Nott que permanecía desnudo sobre ella. Fingió gemir al tiempo que Nott fingía respirar pesadamente. Notó su piel en contacto con la suya, caliente, pesada. Se mordió el labio. No era del todo desagradable la sensación, ni extraña, lo "raro" era la sensación de Nott sobre ella. Y el miedo del favor que le debería, porque supuestamente ya son dos favores, uno para Nott y otro para Malfoy. Y lo temía enormemente porque realmente después de esta noche temía aún más la reacción de Malfoy.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y notó como Nott ponía ambas manos a ambos lados de sus glúteos y hacia un movimiento giratorio de presión. Noto como la vista se le nublaba y un calor cubría la parte baja de su vientre. Respiró pesadamente y de repente un placer indescriptible invadió su cuerpo haciéndola gemir fervientemente. Sus piernas sudaban y aferraban a su cintura fuertemente. La mano de Nott presionaba mucho mas sus glúteos, fuertemente. Nott retiro su mano y la colocó sobre la cadera de ella agarrándola fuertemente y pegándola a el. Haciendo que ella sintiera sus cuerpos en pleno contacto y notara cierta parte de su anatomía en contacto total con su ropa interior. En apenas unos segundos todo termino haciendo su respiración pesada y que se agarrara fuertemente a los hombros de Nott arrancándole la piel. El hizo un leve movimiento más y fingió dejarse caer pesadamente.

-Eso, preciosa, ha sido un orgasmo, para tu información – la voz de Nott sonó clara. Y una risa se escapó procedente de la puerta

-Tú y tu frases Theo, necesito tu ayuda, asique vístete.

-No tardo, ¿comprenderás que no puedo dejar a medias las cosas cierto?

-Cierto Nott. Preciosos los lunares de tu amante en el tobillo – dijo Draco Malfoy mirándole las piernas bronceadas a Hermione – Realmente preciosos, dos lunares en un punto estratégico- escucho su risa - ¿espero y algún día me la presentes?

-Me temo que eso no es posible- Notó como Theo se levantaba y le daba la sabana antes que se pudiese ver algo. Se giró a un lado- No me gusta compartir todas mis amantes, y mucho menos esta.

Theo se arrodillo a un lado de ella y la besó en el cuello.

-Ella, es especial

-No tengo la menor duda, no tengo la menor duda

Pocos minutos después la puerta se cerró dejándola sumida en la oscuridad.

**1.-**

-Hermione, es hora de que te despiertes. No pienso bajar a desayunar sola. A parte, ya es bastante raro que no te hayas levantado ya, no me hagas sospechar de ti también.

-¿De mí? – dijo ella hundiéndose entre las sabanas y tapándose con ellas hasta la cabeza - ¿Por qué ibas a dudar de mí?

-Pues, ¿Por qué jamás has faltado a clase?

-Pues hoy me encuentro mal, asique voy a faltar. Por un día no ocurre nada

-¿Hermione? – Ginny se acercó a su cama y comenzó a tironear de su sábana - ¿Hermione?

Hermione gruñó sonoramente y se envolvió completamente en sus sabanas

-Ya dije que estoy mala, no voy a ir, no insistas

-¡Hermione! ¡Levántate ya!

-¿No tengo ni un día libre?

-No

-¿De verdad? – dijo ella enseñando sus ojos por encima de las sabanas tapándose solo hasta la nariz – ¿ Ni siquiera la mitad de la mañana?

-Ni siquiera diez minutos – Tiró fuertemente de sus sabanas al punto de casi rasgarlas - ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy Hermione?

-Nada

-Algo te pasa – dijo Ginny volviendo a tirar fuertemente de las sabanas y haciendo que Hermione tuviera incluso que morderlas para aferrarse a ellas

-Tú jamás faltarías a clase por propia voluntad, sería un delito para ti

Gruñidos inconexos procedieron de la boca de Hermione

-Maldita sea Hermione, ¡deja de morder las malditas sabanas!

Con éxito Ginny consiguió arrebatarle las sabanas a Hermione. Esta desesperada se aferró al colchón clavándole sus cortitas uñas en un desesperado intento por no moverse.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!

Hermione intento ignorar sus gritos mientras mentalmente se decía a si misma que no debería asistir a clase.

_"Hermione, debes de ser inflexible, es imposible que asistas a clase. Ya la recuperaras, se que duele, pero no puedes asistir por ningún motivo. ¿Y si el está allí? O lo que es peor ¿ y si ambos están allí? Malfoy querrá cobrarse el favor y después te matara con sus propias manos y si por eso no fuera poco Nott también estará ahí, y le debes un favor…"_

-Hermione, vamos, debes levantarte. Estamos a punto de perdernos el desayuno y te recuerdo que tienes clase de pociones con Slughorn – interrumpió los pensamientos de Hermione – vamos, venga – lo último sonó con un leve tinte de súplica.

-¿Qué quieres Gin? – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y mirándola

-Que vengas, es obvio

-¿Por qué?, y no digas que te preocupas por mis estudios, porque sabes que no es verdad. Bueno no del todo. Se que no querrías que reprobara pero tampoco "te va" la vida en ello

-Por el mismo motivo por el que tú no quieres bajar

-Yo no te dije mi motivo

-Pues yo tampoco te diré el mío

-Ginny…

-Hermione…

-Esta bien, de acuerdo. Pero, y quiero que me escuches atentamente, si te pido que salgamos de algún sitio prométeme que no te pondrás a preguntar por qué, ni porque corro, ni a donde voy, ni de quien huyo. ¿Está bien?

-Ok, ¿a cambio puedes darle un leve empujón a Harry y Ron bajando las escaleras? Hoy he pensado que no necesito al señor oscuro que haga el trabajo sucio

-¡Ginny!

-Oh vamos, era broma. No lo del empujón claro, espero que lo hagas. Y ahora dúchate rápido, se hace tarde.

Hermione se metió corriendo y a regañadientes al baño. Tomo el gel exfoliante y debido a la rapidez que le exigía Ginny ejerció demasiada presión y tenía alguna que otra rojez por su cuerpo. Tomo su ropa y se cambió rápidamente. Diez minutos después se encontraba corriendo escaleras abajo con el pelo aun mojado y a una alterada Ginny Weasley gritándole improperios por delante de ella.

-No era tan difícil, ¿Ves?

-Si Ginny, has repetido la frase ochenta veces, lo he captado a la primera.

Ginny sonrió y tomo la mano de Hermione entre las suyas dirigiéndose al comedor

-Vamos a comer – dijo tirando de ella - ¿Hermione?, ¿Por qué te paras? ¿Hermione pasa algo?

-Corre

La voz de Hermione fue prácticamente inaudible por lo que Ginny tuvo que girarse para verla. El miedo que vió en sus ojos hizo soltarla de la mano y dejar que ella se fuera corriendo.

Hermione Granger había visto sus ojos y una sonrisa macabra y demoniaca en su cara. Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, e iba a _darle caza._

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé, se que he tardado muchísimo, que estarán hasta las narices de mi y que querrán lapidarme a tomatazos y demás verduras variadas. No tengo escusa mas que, ajetreo vacacional y falta de inspiracion momentanea. Reescribí el capitulo 3 veces y aún así la parte de Theo y Hermione no acaba de encajarme completamente. Espero que aun tarde, os guste el capitulo.<em>

_Bliu Liz: Siento mucho el retraso, normalmente no suelo retrasarme tanto y la verdad no tengo escusa. Espero que te este gustando el fic y que te guste este capitulo también y me des tu mas sincera opinión. Besos!_

_Nahi: Creo que el "toque" al que te refieres, si es el mismo qué el mio encontraras un anticipo en este capitulo. NO es Rosa, no es bonito, simplemente es. Y a partir de aqui ya sera otro cantar, ya le daré más forma. Siento muchísimo el retraso y espero que te guste este cap y me des tu opinión. Besos!_

_Besos a tods! Espero sus Reviews :D_


End file.
